Algún día nos veremos en la Luna
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Un Hospital. Una joven que perdió a su madre. Y un chico que quería convertirse en la Luna. —"Sueño un pequeño milagro para nuestro final" /NaruHina-SasuHina/Capítulo 8: El fin del Sueño. Era igual a cuando Naruto la abordó la vez anterior. El único problema es que en vez de una persona, esta vez eran dos…— ¡Ino! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** Un Hospital. Una joven que perdió a su madre. Y un chico que quería convertirse en la Luna. —"Sueño un pequeño milagro para nuestro final" /NaruHina-SasuHina

**Advertencias:** Historia basada en un one-short/OoC/Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** NaruHina/SasuHina

**Cantidad de palabras:** 851/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo xD

**Disclamer:**Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a MasashiKishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados a él y a su editorial, que conste que nada de esto es lucrativo ni ilegal… Espero…

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Tus labios se curvaron en una amplia y exquisita sonrisa, acariciando la figura del viento con tus dulces tonadas. Las perlas de tus ojos buscaron en el infinito cielo, entregando tus anhelos con esperanza a la más pura estrella en ésta, una de la más preciada, acaecida de la oscuridad._

_Porque, mientras el ser que codicias ver te sonríe sin tu pleno conocimiento, la belleza reinante del astro nocturno florece detrás de ti y tras aquella ventana._

_Esta noche…_

_¿Se volverán a mirar…?_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Prólogo**

Sus largos cabellos de ébano se mecieron al ritmo que imponían sus caderas ; caminó con natural sigilo hasta posarse en dónde deseaba estar. La enorme ventana a su derecha mostraba el cuadro de una Luna Llena, exquisita, exponiendo su natural belleza nocturna en una imagen digna de enmarcar.

El viento fresco de la noche trajo hasta ella un pétalo del cerezo que florecía afuera, con una inusual lluvia de tonos rosáceos en medio del paisaje nocturno. La doncella de largos cabellos extendió su mano hasta tocar la suavidad de ese pétalo, reteniéndolo entre sus manos, disfrutando del tacto con la punta de sus dedos.

Un dulce suspiró escapó de sus labios acompasado por un gracioso gesto, más enseguida sus manos fueron reclamadas, por causa de un pequeño asomo de esa sonrisa acuosa que solía tener antes de llorar.

Sus blancas manos enjuagaron las lágrimas de su rostro, repitiéndose a sí misma que ahora no tenía caso llorar, a él no le gustaría y su esposo se podría enojar. —Estoy en casa…—Escuchó decir a una voz. La conocía, y aunque la amaba y adoraba, en ocasiones como esta no le ansiaba la idea de corresponder a su saludo y salir de su mundo de sueños.

Un mundo dónde estaba ella, su herida y entre ellos una flor especial.

Sus ensoñaciones la llevaron lejos, a un lugar y muchos atrás cuyo recuerdo permanecía fresco en su memoria, las anécdotas en un hospital. Días brillosos y cálidos, dónde un Sol anónimo hizo de su vida un verdadero caos... Pero a la vez le otorgó la dicha, la alegría, sentimientos y emociones que ahora compartía con su esposo, al cual no era capaz de amar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Era su vida, su hogar y el progenitor de aquella hermosa criatura que sonreía en su cuna, esperando a su papá.

Comenzó a oír los pasos imponentes del hombre que amaba y supo que ya estaba tras de ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. — ¿Qué sucede? —Interrumpió mientras la acunaba con posesividad. Su voz tan grave embelesó sus sentidos, perdiéndose unos segundos en la tranquilidad que le otorgaba su presencia.—Estás soñando despierta…

—Las flores —Señaló por acto reflejo, con su índice. Su rostro giró para depositar un beso casto en él, al que le provocó desagrado.

Frente a ambos un precioso ramillete de flores blancas y largo tallo se hacían ver, abriendo sus pétalos lentamente conforme la luz de Luna continuaba colándose por el enorme ventanal. Él pareció no darle importancia, sin embargo el agarre en su cintura aumentó levemente de intensidad; al instante ella se sintió obligada a calmarle, a recordarle cuán importante era ahora y que el pasado no le afectaba más, pero sabía que era inútil en su estado.

Ambos sabían cuán presente estaba esa persona entre ellos dos, aunque se negaran a admitirlo.

Una fuerte sensación de nostalgia la invadió, al pensar en las veces que había tenido que vivir de esa manera; las palabras no eran su fuerte, ni las de su marido pero más allá de eso era consciente de que no importaba cuánto dijera…

No decía la verdad.

Aquél primer amor vivía entre ellos, pues Sasuke nunca había conocido su historia y Hinata no deseaba recordar los momentos tristes que tuvo que pasar, pero no hablar simplemente sólo incrementaba la distancia en ambos. A pesar de que su amor fuera distinto, y Sasuke fuera el único en quién podía pensar ahora, jamás podría negar a quién amó primero y cambió su vida por completo.

De reojo observó como, aunque tratara de aparentar tranquilidad, su semblante masculino lucía perturbado. Su marido no era alguien que se permitiría demostrar sus debilidades, pero la chica sabía con exactitud lo incierto y angustiado que había mantenido al pelinegro durante todos esos años.

Suspiró, sintiéndose tonta. Ver como hacía sufrir a su amado la tenía a punto de llorar. —Mientras…—Llamó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.—Mientras las veo… Me hacen recordar. —Un brillo nostálgico apareció en los oscuros orbes negros de él, mientras una diminuta sonrisa se comenzaba a formar.

Sin palabras, esa persona comprendió su mensaje y una página roída por el tiempo por fin comenzaba su lectura final…

Quizás, había llegado la hora de la verdad. — ¿Por qué están floreciendo en este momento? —Murmuró él, respirando sobre el cuello de la azabache, el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella ocasionó que ambos quedaran recargados sobre la resistente cuna de madera que sus amigos les habían regalado.

—Quizás decidieron nacer para festejar a nuestro hijo. —El pequeño frente a ellos sonrió, intentando no estornudar y resultando la caída de las babas como un río de saliva en las comisuras del infante que distrajo su concentración por unos segundos, su bebé recién nacido le observaba desde la comodidad de su lecho.

—Es justo como tú, Hinata…—Masculló molesto. Sin embargo la seriedad con su esposa admiraba esas flores le hizo perder las intenciones. — ¿Tienes algunos recuerdos con esa flor?

—Sí… Es una historia que me gustaría poder contarle a este niño algún día. —Y ahora, posando la total atención de sus ojos color perla sobre él, le sonrió con ternura y un gesto algo nostálgico, como los años cuando era tan tímida que le era imposible no tartamudear y sonrojarse. — ¿Quieres oírla? —Preguntó con temor.—Es acerca de mi primer amor.

—Si piensas ponerme celoso…—Exclamó, como una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¡No! —Gritó completamente roja. O mortalmente adorable, según describa su único espectador del momento. —No es eso…

—Lo sé. —Comentó con simpleza él. La emoción denotada en las bellas facciones de su amada le hizo sonreír con altivez, dispuesto a no demostrar la felicidad interna que ella ocasionaba.

_Finalmente…_

—Verás, es una historia un poco mágica, Sasuke…

_El tiempo de conocer la historia que unía a Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki había llegado._

—Cuéntame…

_Y de cómo diablos terminó Uchiha Sasuke en el medio._

_Esta noche… ¿Te apetece una conversación bajo la Luna?_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**N/dp:** Gay … Digo, me quedó muy cursi xD Siguiendo con las reediciones, he decidido que este fic también será reeditado para mejorar un poquito su coherencia; digo, ya que por pasarme de "poeta" a veces ni yo misma me entendía nada… Eso y que me he dado cuenta que a veces pensaba palabras pero no las escribía -.-U Y ahora sí… ¡A con todo por un final! Acabaré esta historia sí o sí, aunque e final original se haya perdido con mi compu… ToT Diablos, tenía una escena tan buena con Neji y Sasuke… Bah, al final, creo que podré escribirlo mejor. Les mando un saludo enorme y galletas ;D


	2. Recuerdos

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** A pesar del tiempo, a veces aún se preguntaba cómo llegó a ese lugar. Casada con el hombre que hizo imposible su vida, y ahora, el mismo al cuál debía la historia de su primer amor contar…

**Advertencias:** Historia basada en un one-short/OoC/Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** NaruHina/SasuHina

**Cantidad de palabras:** 2,841/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo xD

**Disclamer: **Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados a él y a su editorial, que conste que nada de esto es lucrativo ni ilegal… Espero…

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Alguna vez tu mundo fue blanco y puro, quizás demasiado inocente._

_Se escondía tras la barrera de tu piel en las noches y al amanecer se velaba tras una cortina de seda transparente que distorsionaba los crueles hechos de la realidad. En tus dulces y opalinos ojos se resguardaba tu tranquilo ser, viendo y jamás entendiendo como sucedían las cosas tras tu encierro._

_Pero hoy, que veo a tu mundo destruirse no puedo evitar querer ser el pilar que sostenga los restos de tu alma, cayéndose a trozos en forma de lágrimas. Lamentable, pero no puedo hacer más; la seda cayó en algún punto del camino y abruptamente las perlas de tus ojos fueron expuestas al universo conquistador denominado "circunstancias"._

_Ahora la veo, tirada en el suelo y ha perdido toda su transparencia, tu muro._

_Llorando, le dices adiós a la hermosa fantasía infantil que te protegía y embellecía aún más tus orbes con sus gramos de claridad. Es imposible recuperarla._

_Te ha vencido la realidad._

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Recuerdos**

_Comenzó una noche en la que él sujetó mi mano…_

_Él era tan cálido como el Sol… O al menos, eso fue lo que creí._

Ella realmente no tenía ninguna noción del momento, nada más allá de saberse arrastrada por la cándida humanidad de un desconocido que la guiaba al sitio consiguiente al último escalón.

Su mente estaba demasiado consternada, perdida en las memorias de días pasados y oscuros como la noche que los apresaba en su cabeza.

Apenas atinó a reaccionar, al término de su recorrido, cuando sus torpes pies cometieron el fallo de enredarse y llevarla a saborear el suelo. No le dolió, pero las gotas saladas que llevaban horas rodando por sus mejillas quemaban más.

Sus cuencas vacías de emociones se posaron sobre el color gris bajo su tembloroso cuerpo, quizás, aún tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El frío de la noche comenzó a cernirse como una segunda piel a su frágil y delgado cuerpo, empeorando su natural tono pálido hasta volverlo un azul enfermizo, muy parecido al de su corto cabello azabache.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a esos detalles, un poco más arriba de su estatura, las bellas y envolventes sombras de esos ojos azules se posaron sobre su silueta, observándola en silencio, sin intentar nada. Conforme los segundos pasaban y la situación se hacía cada vez más tensa, ella optó por coger la mano que había halado de ella por las escaleras y tratar de contentarse con un poco de su tacto.

Él sonrió, como si de pronto entendiera la idea y la llevó de nuevo con fuerza, casi arrastrándola por los pasillos transitados de enfermeras sin intenciones de detenerse. Ella lo miró con curiosidad y duda, preguntándose vagamente que hacía tomada de la mano de un niño rubio que recién había conocido en la azotea en que terminó perdida. En su mente, no estaba todo claro.

Apretó su mano y se dejó guiar.

No sabía el destino, ni las causas, pero la sonrisa de ese pequeño que trató de animarla de su amarga situación había hecho que perdiera la noción de sí misma y sus costumbres.

Ella era Hinata Hyuuga, hija primogénita sobre la cuál recaía el peso de todo un martirio personal simplemente por nacer mujer. No había vivido ni cinco años cuándo todo por lo que se mantenía con vida murió.

Tal vez por eso sentía tanta confianza en ese chico de ojos azules, quien en un intento de ayudarla se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta al área materno-infantil dónde reposaba el único amor que para ella siempre existió. La velocidad aumentó conforme cada paso ella tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas de infante para no volver a tropezar y seguir su dirección.

Tal vez así el hilo rojo de su meñique aflojaría la tensión del estire.

Hinata no consiguió dominar la sangre circulando presurosa por su rostro cuando él sonrió. Las jóvenes facciones de su semblante seguían todos los patrones de un hermoso ser, capturando la magia de la noche en su sonrisa.

Tuvo que respirar profundo para no desmayarse cuando entendió que le sonreía a ella.

Nadie le sonreía a Hinata.

El viento danzó con las hebras de su cabello al mismo tiempo en que esa brisa fresca lo hizo con los cabellos rubios de su acompañante nocturno mientras seguían corriendo. El murmullo del movimiento de las enfermeras y demás pacientes la acompañó a ella en su suspiro de admiración.

Quiso decir tantas cosas en ese instante, sacar las palabras pesadas que cargaba su corazón, pero se conformó con un amago de sonrisa, tragándose el dolor. —Sentémonos en las bancas, ´ttebayo —Dijo él con su suave voz, mostrándose consciente del estado de la chica. La vio asentir y avanzar como condenado a su sitio de muerte, por lo que hizo una mueca. —Oye, ¿Por qué quieres ser feliz? —Murmuró él, sonriendo con comprensión ante el desconcierto por su pregunta.

—Si lloro no es porque este feliz…—Soltó con cierto desagrado. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas llorar a mares y desahogarse pero el ahínco de perderse en la noche y contener toda su pena hasta hundirse en la cálida tierra no parecía tampoco una mala opción. — ¿Cómo ser feliz si acaba de morir mi madre? —El rubio pareció ponerse nervioso.

—Bueno, no es tan malo, dattebayo… —La joven pareció ponerse en guardia. Era muy pequeña aún, su mundo acababa de ser derribado a pedazos y él decía que no todo podía ser como lo estaba viendo. De pronto, este nuevo universo llamada realidad no le agradaba nada… ¿Por qué se burlaba de su dolor un desconocido? Abrió la boca, intentando reclamarle pero él le acarició el cabello en un acto de descuido. —No me refería a lo de tu mamá… Obviamente si lloras es porque te duele, pero también porque vas a ser muy feliz. —Eso picó su curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo voy a serlo? —Indagó, olvidándose del enojo.

Quizás ese era su fuerte, tal vez el punto más débil que no conseguía corregir, lo cierto es que al ser ella tan ingenua nunca era capaz de lastimar u odiar ni al más vil de los que se denominaran humanos. Esa dulzura innata y calidez era algo que deberían tener los seres vivos.

—Existe un mundo escondido en nuestros ojos y las lágrimas sirven para limpiarlo cuando este se ensucia con cosas malas y dolorosas. —La de cabello negro le miró sin entender bien, pero la ilusión bailando en sus orbes de perla instó al cuentista a seguir su relato. —Bueno, la cosa es que cuando lloras todo lo malo se va en las lágrimas, de pedacito en pedacito. Hum… Cuando terminas de llorar eres más feliz… Sería algo así… —Se rascó la nuca y volteó a verla con firmeza. —Es difícil explicarse bien, dattebayo…

—Entonces, ¿si sigo llorando va a dejar de dolerme? —Él asintió, sonriendo para animarla. El escaso cabello de tintes azules se agitó de un lado a otro, al ritmo de su dueña que se mecía feliz en su sitio de haberse calmado un poco. Ensimismada estaba hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había pensado. —Y si alguien que no llora le sigue doliendo, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

El dudó por un momento que responderle.

Aún era bastante joven para entender todos los significados de la vida, pero por lo que sabía y había tenido la fortuna de almacenar en su memoria eso no pasaba. Nadie era libre hasta no sacar las cosas por sus ojos, o seguirían ahí, estrujando su pecho.

Aunque también, había cosas tan grandes que sólo con lágrimas y palabras juntas podrías deshacerte del dolor, pero por el momento no se lo diría la pequeña niña que acurrucaba en sus brazos. No podía hacerle eso, él trataba de aliviarla.

Y por eso la había jaloneado hasta llevarla a la azotea cuando la vio llorando abajo. —Oye, tu mamá seguro que estará bien allá arriba. —Mencionó, con la esperanza de sacar aquella pregunta del tema. Ella llevó sus blancas manos hasta aferrarse con fuerza a la bata blanca que portaba el cuerpo masculino, apenas unos años mayor. Él agradeció la gentileza del viento de la ventana cercana que meció su indescriptible aroma hasta su nariz, llenándolo de un extraño sentimiento de tibieza en su interior. Ella olía realmente bien. —Te contaré un secreto. —Murmuró a su oído. —Cuando una persona querida muere se va a vivir a una estrella, la que tu quieras, y desde ahí te cuida.

— ¿La que yo quiera? —Masculló emocionada, delineando con sus labios que recobraban el color perdido una sonrisa.

—Sí, en el cielo siempre están informados de lo que hacemos aquí. Si tú escoges una estrella se la van a dar a tu mamá como casa para que viva ahí y siempre puedas verla.

— ¿E-en serio? —Volvió a preguntar, incrédula. El rubio asintió antes de quedarse pensativo unos momentos.

—Creo que si escogemos la estrella más brillante ya estará muy habitada ´ttebayo, tal vez…—Su verborrea algo extraña y nueva se vio cortada por unos pasos que resonaron fuerte por los pasillos. —Oh, no. Mejor escóndete, o nos van a regañar.

El joven le indicó la esquina de un cuarto contiguo, donde las sombras cubrían todo e impedían la visión. Impulsada por la seriedad de sus palabras se escabulló hasta el sitio y se acurrucó sin moverse, intentado pasar desapercibida.

En realidad, la experiencia en su corta vida le decía que no era tan difícil.

La puerta resonó con su silbido chirriante y dio paso a la elegancia e imponencia de una mujer adulta que expresaba con claridad esos sentimientos de enfado y molestia en su atractivo rostro. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron grandes al notar como desviaba la mirada hacia ella, al parecer intentando distinguir si de verdad estaba ahí o las desveladas ya cobraban su fastidiosa cuota.

La maravillosa persona rubia, dándose cuenta de inmediato, se enfrascó en una corta carrera contra ella, derrumbando el peso de su cuerpo y gritando varias cosas que no alcanzó a entender. La mujer de cabellos dorados se olvidó por completo de sus indagaciones sobre la esquina y se apresuró a darle alcance al chico poco caballeroso.

Poco a poco la persona que era brillaba como un Sol de verano en medio de la noche oscura se perdía, llevándose los últimos rayos de luz tras de él, al cerrar esa lúgubre puerta que ahora los distanciaba. Un enorme sobresalto sintió en su corazón, obligando a su pequeño y menudo cuerpo infantil a correr tras esas esperanzas que se desvanecían con las tinieblas corruptas de la noche ahora que estaba sola. — ¡Por favor, no me dejen! —Sollozó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando inútilmente la puerta. —Por favor…

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Preguntó la misma hermosa mujer que antes hubo de perseguir a su salvador, mientras abría. Las lágrimas corrieron como escozor sobre sus mejillas dejando atrás las marcas rojizas. Sus ojos abnegados se cernían sin entendimiento sobre la ya preocupada doctora que le miraba con escueta paciencia. —Niña, no es lugar…

—No me dejen…—Murmuró, recordando su dolor que la destruía a pedazos. Esa puerta, le daba miedo que se cerrara de nuevo y con ello desapareciera todo, que lo malo de la noche le tomara cautiva y sus ojos no volvieran a ver nada más que los infames momentos de su vida. —Madre, no me dejes…—Suplicó, arrodillándose con ahínco sobre el frío suelo tomando de rehén la bata blanca que ahora estaba mojada.

La mujer de cabellos rubios no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la criatura. Parecía tan indefensa, acurrucada entre sus rodillas mientras se esforzaba por no llorar. Tan débil, tan patética… Tan etérea y frágil que su sola apariencia le decía la cruda realidad, esa pequeña llorona no sobreviviría en el mundo real. —Oye mocosa, ven conmigo…—Sugirió la rubia con la voz más suave que pudo conseguir. No le gustaba ver tan enmarcado el sufrimiento en el joven rostro. Sin embargo la niña seguía inmóvil así que con la más pura molestia de su corazón la cargó sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a la chiquilla masoquista. —Quizás debas ver esto…

Y la llevó por el camino de luces amarillas que antes tuvo que seguir para salir a la noche profunda.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios amoratados, todavía resistentes a recuperar su habitual color, era irónico como un joven rubio le ayudó a bajar y ahora una mujer rubia le obligaba a subir.

En realidad, Hinata no sabía como sentirse ahora. El amplio cielo lleno de estrellas le decía que aquél desconocido tenía la razón sobre su madre, pero aún su infantil alma seguía llorando a la ausencia de un ser que ya no le arroparía por las noches, ya no le vería calmar a su estricto padre con una sonrisa y sobretodo jamás podría tratar igual al pequeño bulto rosa que su padre había llamado hermana.

¿Por qué se tuvo que ir justo cuando llegó ella?

Se sentía perdida en el limbo donde sus ojos blancos e inmaculados que en algún momento fueron velados por unas sombras de lila eran la prueba de que se podía perder la consciencia y el entendimiento aún a pesar de seguir respirando. —Mira eso. —Sentenció ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos, tomando su rostro y obligándole a ver al mismo niño que la acompañó en la azotea. —Él perdió a sus padres cuando nació y no tiene nada más que esas fotos.

Entonces se decidió a mirar bien.

La misma persona que se resguardaba en el último cuarto del pasillo del hospital trataba de sonreírle a un espejo de diferentes formas pero al final se frustraba y trataba otra vez. Con sorpresa miró la foto, poco distinguible a esa distancia, una mujer de cabello rojo sonreía abiertamente y abrazaba con entusiasmo a un hombre rubio de sonrisa mansa y apacible. — ¿Qué trata de hacer? Señorita…

—Tsunade —Completó. —Y ese tonto de ahí quiere imitar la sonrisa de su madre, pero dice que no sale como quisiera.

—Pero si él sonríe con mucha energía —Intentó protestar pero al instante la doctora le hizo callar con su sonrisa serena.

—Quizás, sólo intenta sonreír con la misma felicidad que ellos… —La pelinegra asintió en mutuo acuerdo. Se volteó la rubia, mirando a la chica. — ¿Quieres ir con él?

Ella negó dulcemente mientras era devuelta al firme suelo de la realidad.

Ese limbo que sentía en sus sentimientos se había desvanecido y ahora solo quedaba la agridulce melancolía de una muerte dolorosa. Aunque, de algún modo, sentía que lo peor ya había pasado.

La señora Tsunade se perdió al instante, seguramente muy ocupada con su trabajo. Y ella también emprendió nuevo rumbo, decidida a enfrentar la situación de su madre y su hermana por primera vez. Emprendiendo el camino de vuelta y aunque siguiera perdida trató de sonreír con alegría, le hubiera gustado agradecerle a ambos por su ayuda…

Hinata suspiró, también le hubiera interesado que él le ayudara a buscar una estrella.

**o**

**o**

**o**

— _¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó con cierto alivio._

—_Apenas fue la primera vez que nos vimos—Contestó con simpleza, ignorante del hecho de una ceja alzada en su amado esposo apuntaba a que comenzaba a arrepentirse del hecho._

— _¿Y cómo se llamaba él, Hinata? —Cuestionó la mujer situada a la derecha._

_Aunque Sasuke trató de contenerse en lanzarle una mirada psicópata no lo logró, más sin embargo eso no detuvo a la exasperante mujer._

_Aunque su esposa sonreía con amabilidad, todavía estaba un poco tensa. Ninguno olvidaba aún cuán serio era aquél asunto… Se trataba de él, el hombre que robó el corazón de su esposa sin realizar ningún mérito y les robó la tranquilidad durante demasiado tiempo._

_Hinata perdió mucho más que un amor sincero aquella noche, y la persona que dejó atrás Naruto se volvió en algo inalcanzable para él…_—_No lo supe en ese instante…_—Llamó ella, atrayendo su atención. —_Nunca nos preguntamos nuestros nombres…_

—_Vaya, que aburridos…—La rubia, llevó la mano al mentón. El pelinegro sentado a su izquierda sonrió, pidiendo comprensión a la narradora. —Supongo que le pondré un nombre…_

—_Ino, no creo…_

— _¡Sonrisa del Sol! —Gritó con euforia, dándose las felicitaciones y aplausos correspondientes a sí misma. Estuvo a punto de buscar las afirmaciones pero la extraña sonrisa de Hinata le detuvo._

—_Yo también creí eso…_—Suspiró, su esposo pareció perderse en el mismo recuerdo que ella. —_Sus ojos eran azules como el inmenso cielo y su cabello tan dorado como el Sol. La calidez que me brindaba parecía provenir también de ese lugar._

— _¿Entonces?_

—_Su sonrisa… Fue un poco brillante, pero pensé que era tranquila y calmada, igual que la luz de la Luna…_

— _¿Y no dices que era tan cálido como un Sol? —Cuestionó con molestia. Hinata sintió como acabara de entrar en una encrucijada. _

—_Ino_—Llamó el Uchiha menor con recelo. —_Si no te callas te sacaré a patadas del mismo modo en que entraste: por la fuerza._

**o**

**o**

**o**

**N/dp:** Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, perdón la tardanza. Realmente quería subirlo el viernes, que es mi descanso, pero me ofrecieron doblar turno con sueldo doble del día por el "buen fin" (que de bueno no tuvo nada para mi -.-U fue una pesadilla tanta gente) y pues si no es el viernes no tengo oportunidad hasta el martes xD Próximo capítulo prometido el viernes, que este si voy a descansar :D Los amo, en serio, no creí que hubiera ningún comentario después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar ToT Quisiera responderles de uno por uno pero tengo el tiempo contado, en una hora debo ir a trabajar xD ¡Besos galletosos, los amou!


	3. Ironías

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary**: A pesar del tiempo, a veces aún se preguntaba cómo llegó a ese lugar. Casada con el hombre que hizo imposible su vida, y ahora, el mismo al cuál debía la historia de su primer amor contar…

**Advertencias:** Historia basada en un one-short/OoC/Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** NaruHina/SasuHina

**Cantidad de palabras:** 3,171/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo xD

**Disclamer**: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados a él y a su editorial, que conste que nada de esto es lucrativo ni ilegal… Espero…

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Cuando tus bellos ojos se abrieron ese enorme lienzo se encontraba vacío. _

_Su blanco inmaculado te resultó tan excelso como para cuidarlo y mantenerlo así por años._

_ Cada día al desacoplarte de tu sueño admirabas con fascinación lo puro de tu obra. Pero cierta mañana alguien entró por alguna puerta y manchó con sus matices grises y oscuros aquello albo que siempre rodeaba tu ser._

_El dolor surgió de esa ofensa; y sin embargo te conformabas con lo blanco que quedaba._

_Pero esa misma noche, al amanecer o quizás cada atardecer otra persona se colaba y dejaba una horrenda marca sobre tu muro. Pero nada eras capaz de hacer, sin seguridad, barreras o molestias de tu parte era como si otorgaras el permiso._

_La propia inercia hizo mella en ti y dejaste de querer mantener ese blanco que admirabas, hasta que por fin nació la quimera por intentar pulir tu obra. Sin embargo el hecho de conocer sólo los tristes y melancólicos tonos del gris hizo de ello tus únicas habilidades pintorescas. Tono a tono, de gama a gama el color paseaba de tus manos al lienzo en todo momento._

_Gris era ahora el paisaje que pintabas y el título "Vida" enmarcado que ignorabas._

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Ironías**

Una última mirada a aquella ensoñadora imagen y emprendió el camino hacia un rumbo sin destino final aparente. Suspiros y más suspiros escaparon de sus sonrosados labios sin querer detenerse en una fuga de la felicidad con forma de aire.

¿Cuánto no daría por seguir mirándose al espejo? Esa otra persona que se veía hermosa, segura y que con creces la superaba en todo estaría ahí para aconsejarle sobre la patética vida que nadie podría confesar.

Era su costumbre de cada mañana parase frente al espejo y buscar a ese reflejo perfecto de lo que ella jamás sería, amaba a su opuesta con el mismo rostro.

¿Por qué la gente mentía diciendo que se veían tal y como eran frente al espejo?

Ella nunca encontraba a la desgarbada, pálida, ojerosa y horrenda persona que era, sino a su sueño ideal proyectado con sus propios rasgos físicos.

Su cabello negro largo se enredó un poco entre sus manos al pasarlas en un acto reflejo, pequeño conflictos de no cepillarlo en las mañanas.

Dio un respingo tratando de ahuyentar la discusión interna de cada mañana. Ahora descendía la escalera principal de su casa y no debía distraerse si no quería tropezar y demostrar aún más la deshonrosa cosa que se suponía fuera. Ya escuchaba la voz de su padre recriminándole. —Hinata-san —

Llamó alguien.

Alzando su vista enfocó una diminuta y débil sonrisa por parte de su hermana pequeña, Hanabi. A diferencia suya ella poseía todo el carácter que no tenía, el simple hecho de dedicar miradas directas y erguirse en el máximo porte de superioridad y respeto hacía dudar de sus lazos sanguíneos a cualquiera. Obviamente les daban la razón al notar el color de sus ojos pero seguían insistiendo en lazos algo menos allegados que la hermandad.

En una actitud demandante de atención le vio menear su cabellera castaña y fijar sus opalinos ojos en los propios mientras las manos soltaban y volvían a su cadera intentando expresarse sin necesidad de palabras. La hermana mayor interpretó eso como que terminara de descender y acotó su implícita orden con el rostro bajo, aún siendo la que debería imponerse las cosas siempre serían al revés. —Hanabi-san, ¿necesitas algo? —Intentó conciliar.

—Padre me ha dicho que no desistes de tu estúpida idea de ayudar a los demás. —Resopló con molestia aunque intentó amedrentar su tono fuerte por naturaleza. —Sabes que no tengo nada en contra, pero deberías conocer las consecuencias de tus actos, Hinata-san.

—Lo entiendo. —Afirmó con media sonrisa, detectando la leve preocupación y el fallido propósito de no demostrar sus emociones al tiempo que de no herir las suyas. La castaña quiso mascullar todas las malas condiciones que debía aceptar pero el índice de su hermana fue a parar el movimiento seguramente embravecido de sus labios. —Por el momento es la única decisión que he tomado por mí misma y mi deseo es protegerla a toda costa. —Ella asintió y la pelinegra medió una sonrisa. —Si quieres ayudarme, sólo no me hagas desistir, te lo pido…

—De acuerdo. —Susurró contra la piel de su consanguínea. —Pero te advierto que nuestro padre está completamente en tu contra.

—Siempre lo ha estado. —Musitó intentando no dejar colarse a las grises emociones que pudieran deformar su voz.

Hanabi asintió apenada de estar de acuerdo en tan sombrío punto. Hinata retiró su dedo de los labios delgados y lo llevó a la frente de la menor para darle un suave toque como alguna vez lo hizo su madre con ella. La emoción desbordante se arrastró por su mejilla en una pequeña lágrima pero inmediatamente la secó sin explicaciones a la siempre atenta y observadora hermana que dedujo su conducta al instante.

Se retiró del cuerpo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a llegar al sitio al que eligió ir.

Estaba consciente de que no habría un abrazo o un beso y mucho menos unas palabras de despedida de parte de ninguna por tradición y lo consideró mejor así, no sabía si su voluntad resistiría el resistirse a su intransigente padre.

Avanzó los escasos metros que la separaban de la grande y preciosamente tallada puerta de marfil, una de las sirvientas que le tenían aprecio le extendió una sonrisa que igual correspondió. El mayordomo de la casa, segundos antes entretenido en el lateral izquierdo con la jefa de mucamas, corrió a apoyar a la joven en cuánto la vio actuar. Entre ambos abrieron la enorme entrada frontal y sonrieron con sincera cortesía la única persona amable de la casa. —Por lo menos asegúrate de no avergonzarnos más…—Escuchó la siniestra voz proveniente del último escalón.

Se encogió de hombros sin mirar atrás de nuevo. Miedo, angustia y una apenas perceptible mezcla de rencor se mezclaron a sus emociones y la ya pesada marcha de salida.

¿Era irónico, no?

No pudo evitar el tinte de envidia al escuchar a sus espaldas como su padre hablaba y escuchaba atentamente a su hermana menor, evocando todo su orgullo en sus actitudes. Aquella pequeña que al nacer dio génesis de su vorágine personal, llevándose como pago por su vida a su padre y cualquier buen sentimiento que tuviera el patriarca de su familia por ella.

La odiada era la hija mayor y no quien le arrebató a su esposa.

Ahora si tenía ganas de llorar. —Hinata-sama ¿a dónde la llevo? —La aludida ladeó el rostro buscando cuando fue a parar frente al chofer pero poco le importó, subió al auto y contestó con cortesía:

—Al Hospital Regional Senju…

No le costó demasiado trabajo al hombre a su cargo encontrar la ahora gran estructura de aquél viejo edificio; el hospital no era colosal pero tampoco algo tan pequeño para pasar desapercibido.

Una débil proclamación exhaló sus nutridos labios gracias al paso de los años, claro producto de la nostalgia y añoranza de los recuerdos más tristes de una lúgubre vida forjada a partir de la única noche que pasó en el edificio. Los cristales parecían querer llamarla adentro al reflejar la inexistente sonrisa de sus labios aprovechando las divagaciones mentales del por qué precisamente ese lugar.

Era un hospital, miles de muertes diarias y personas peleando segundo tras segundo por detener la hoz afilada que pende sobre su hilo de existencia. Y a pesar de todo seguían siendo humanos mucho mejores que ella. Los pequeños pies avanzaron hasta la recepción en tanto sus luceros lilas paseaban por cada insignificante detalle intentando buscar aquello que le atraía. —Señorita ¿puedo ayudarle? —Llamó una recepcionista con uniforme de enfermera al verla tan distraída. Hinata volteó inmediatamente y sonrió.

—He escuchado que solicitan voluntarios para labores sencillas en las habitaciones. —La mujer asintió lo cuál le permitió continuar. — ¿Aún puedo enlistarme para ayudar?

—Por supuesto, es un alivio que llegaras. —La mujer se elevó de su asiento causando una pequeña molestia en su compañera con el rechinar de la silla al trasladarla. — ¿Nombre?

—Hyuuga Hinata. —Ella apuntó para posteriormente señalizar el pasillo del fondo a la izquierda.

—Sígueme por favor…—Velozmente progresaron hasta el sitio en la única puerta e ingresaron a otro sistema de pasillos más poblados por personas de blanco que en todo momento les ignoraron. La enfermera siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a la habitación del medio. —Espera un momento. —Indicó la señora y la dejó a solas.

Desinteresada por los procedimientos de rutina la chica de cabello negro se dedicó a observar con detenimiento las baldosas que enmarcaban la orilla e interrumpían la unión de la pared con el piso marmoleado. Tuvo la sensación de que para ser un hospital genérico ahora tenía demasiados lujos en su decoración.

Tambaleó un pie en el suelo sintiéndose como perdida tanto en el camino como en la vida. ¿Porqué ir a prestar servicios al sitio donde había muerto su madre? No es que tuviera muy buenos recuerdos…

O quizás sólo uno, contestó una dulce voz en su cabeza.

Uno donde ella lloraba sin control, carente de entendimiento sobre las implicaciones de un fallecimiento…

El sentimiento de una suave y cándida piel sobre la suya tomándole la mano y llevándola a la azotea para contarle una historia…

A un pequeño de cabello del Sol, ojos de cielo y sonrisa de Luna tratando de buscarle una estrella como hogar a su mamá. Alguna vez le agradaría decirle que halló una preciosa y muy, muy brillante para que habitara su amorosa madre. — ¿¡Cómo me has llamado!? —Intervino un grito a sus pensamientos, al no ver a nadie optó por ignorarlo.

Pero antes de efectuarlo una recámara abierta llamó poderosamente su atención.

Al frente de su sitio se encontraba un cuarto bastante desordenado para su gusto: cama desarreglada, ropa tirada y un extraño olor a comida instantánea en descomposición. Podría ser algo común en cualquier situación de una persona desorganizada pero el hecho de ver esa misma foto de años atrás incrementó la emoción y el latir desbocado de su corazón. —Ellos son…

— ¿Los conoces? —Interrogó una inequivocable voz masculina aún en tono cantarín. Su cuerpo reaccionó e inmediato al dar un diminuto salto retrocesivo y atinar a cubrirse de la llamada sensación de piel de gallina. Ni siquiera pretendió conocerle o mirar su rostro al tratarse de una persona del sexo opuesto que hablaba demasiado cerca y para rematar le traía emociones extrañas entremezcladas a la adrenalina circulante de su ser.

— ¡Maldito mocoso, cuando te encuentre verás tu fin! —Volvió a llamar con un grado más alto de molestia y enfado la voz del inicio que creyó imaginar precedentemente.

—Creo que vienes conmigo. —Sentenció el extraño por convicción propia y la haló del antebrazo sin brusquedad.

Hinata deseó con fervor abrir un hueco en la tierra y vivir cobardemente feliz por el resto de sus días en armoniosa calma. O tal vez simple, sencilla y llanamente que el desconocido la soltara para poderse devolver a su oscuro rincón de la casa de su padre y seguir la amargura por siempre. En algún punto el razonamiento le dijo que tal vez dejarse arrastrar era mejor que ambas opciones.

La presión en su brazo se hizo más ligera, instándole a seguirle voluntariamente a fuerza. En un estallido de crisis nerviosa sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío y la respiración a entrecortarse, estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

En un segundo de concentración mental se recordó que eso sería peor y de poco provecho a su situación. ¿Por qué había ido a parar a los desconocidos propósitos de un hombre rubio? Ella jamás había tenido tal tipo de contacto con otra persona, incluidos sus familiares mas allegados, típica tradición de la familia Hyuuga el dar una elegante reverencia y retirarse a la brevedad. Por lo tanto el motivo causal de su estado resultaba ser la actitud tan irresponsable y de suma confianza con esa persona.

El joven no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de caer en una esquina contra el suelo, presuntamente escondidos de la ráfaga de aire que pasó veloz a un lado y gritando amenazas de muerte y atentados graves contra la integridad de un _maldito mocoso_. La joven avergonzada nunca había escuchado tantas palabras malsonantes en su vida. — ¿Por qué se molesta al escuchar la verdad? Es vieja. —Agachó el rostro. — ¿No lo crees?

—N-no es ed-educado decirlo así…—Protestó en medio de tartamudeos. Los colores de su exquisita nívea piel se desfiguraron en un tono carmesí cuando notó que él la tenía entre sus brazos como una pareja. ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba tanto? Era un hábito normal al sentirse tan mediocre pero nunca era en exceso.

—Bueno, eso no importa. —Le sintió sonreír tras de ella. —Antes te vi asombrarte con la fotografía de mi cuarto. Dime, ¿les conoces? —La sangre hirvió en su cuerpo al momento de sentir los brazos masculinos aferrarse por su fina cintura con delicadeza e intimidad, la vergüenza estaba haciendo menoscabo en su raciocinio con tan sólo tenerlo cerca. —Hey, ¿me escuchas? ¿Conoces a mis padres?

— ¿Tus padres? —Repitió la doncella. Gran parte de esa inseguridad y desconfianza se esfumó ante la idea de conocerle del pasado gracias a la misma foto. Sus ojos de perla se alzaron para observarle con detenimiento.

En un tono aún más intenso y menospreciando las bases de su color amarillo dorado original al adquirir mucha más luz él tenía cabello como el Sol, las preciosas gemas zafiro ancladas al rostro parecían ser un trozo mismo del propio cielo en primavera y su sonrisa ahora presente al notar tal escrutinio tenía esa tinte mágico de emociones conjugadas que años atrás le cautivaron.

Tragó en seco al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba sin motivo, una mano en su pecho trataba en vano de mantenerlo dentro y la otra tocaba desenfrenadamente su rostro intentando bajar la repentina fiebre que advertía las señales de un inminente desmayo.

Aquél precioso niño se había convertido en un portentoso joven de atractivos incomparables y un cuerpo sólido al inapropiado tacto que ofrecía en esos momentos. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que estallaban fuegos artificiales alrededor? —T-tú eres…

—Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. —Se presentó él sin darse por mínimamente enterado del minucioso análisis de la chica, entregando una cálida sonrisa al acto que descolocó a Hinata por su magnificencia. — ¿Me conoces? Vaya, yo no te recuerdo…

—Es n-normal. —Murmuró ella entristecida, el rubio entendió el gesto pero quedó sin palabras para desvanecerlo. —Hyuuga Hinata, ha-hace varios años…

—Conociste a mis padres ¿Cierto? —Interrumpió impaciente. Un pequeño atasco de emociones negativas se acumuló en el pecho de la pelinegra al sentir cierto menosprecio de su parte cuando ni siquiera le permitió terminar su oración.

—N-no, sólo es…

— ¡Naruto! —Intervino de nuevo otra voz notándose al instante lo molesta que debía estar la joven. —Con un carajo… ¡¿Secuestraste a la nueva voluntaria!?

Sorprendida Hinata enviró la mirada hacia la procedencia de tales reclamos de tonos altisonantes, prontamente encontró a una hermosa muchacha de distintivo cabello rosa acercándose con pasos destructivos al inocente suelo del hospital.

La silueta de ella resultaba hermosa a comparaciones con la pelinegra. Delgada y con cintura estrecha, porción de atributos justos y necesarios para no ser una abominación exagerada como ella, cabello precioso y en un corte moderno que la resaltaba del resto. Imponencia y un carácter irredimible que la acotaban en las características de una buena líder y excelente figura del movimiento feminista; tal como su hermana, lo contrario a lo que era Hinata en todo su ser.

La confusión de sus ojos distrajo así a los argumentos suficientemente elaborados, pensados y planeados que ofrecería la mujer a su victima para poder entender la precaria situación en que se encontraban. Tanto Naruto como Hinata miraron a la de cabellos rosas para luego intercambiar miradas entre sí desconociendo las circunstancias que les rodeaban.

En un nimio momento de lucidez el rubio tuvo el pensamiento claro de que ella parecía demasiado desalentada e inclusive triste. —Te busco para arrastrarte a la sala y descubro que secuestras a la única chica que ha venido tan amablemente a ofrecer su ayuda… —Extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y cuando la vio segura a un lado tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa al chico. —Estás loco, ¿quieres que se vaya? —Le dio una mirada de reojo y notó la actitud temblorosa de ella, aunque no fuera por las razones que creyera. — ¡Mira! Está aterrorizada… ¿Qué le hiciste pervertido?

—Nada Sakura-chan, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti. —Soltó de improviso.

La aludida simplemente se molestó y le golpeó en la cabeza al archivarlo en categoría de broma y excusa barata pero la pelinegra negó suavemente sus actitudes al darse cuenta de la determinación en los ojos de cielo cuando salió de sus labios.

A él en verdad le gustaba ella. —Vamos. —Le atajó por la oreja derecha, curveó los labios y le sonrió con sinceridad. —Te esperan al fondo, espero que perdones a este idiota y aún quieras asistirnos. ¡Lo necesitamos!

—C-claro.

Los miró partir con un vacío en su pecho. ¿Por qué tantos sentimientos se desataron en presencia de ese hombre? No lo entendía pero decidió no darle importancia. En mente sólo quería tener presente que estaba ahí para brindar apoyo a otras personas precisadas de cuidados médicos.

Tal vez de ese modo sentiría servir para algo, quizás así le embargaran los sentimientos de cariño por alguien que también se los brindara y a lo mejor olvidaría sus penas con trabajo excesivo y pensamientos dedicados exclusivamente al bienestar de los demás.

Lo único que no quería recordar era ese brillo especial en los ojos de Naruto al contemplar a Sakura.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—_En ese momento no sabía que estaba enamorada y experimentaba mis primeros celos. Creo que no fue algo muy bonito de vivir con tan baja autoestima._

—_Me suena bastante la del chicle en la cabeza…—Susurró un pelinegro. La compañera de la izquierda al escucharle otra vez con sus malos hábitos de insultar a desconocidos brindó un codazo como advertencia._

—_Ese idiota debió ser muy despistado…—Concluyó con desagrado la rubia. —Pero dime Hinata, ¿dónde está ahora? —Un no disimulado gruñido resonó por toda la sala y los invitados en creciente número rieron lastimosamente para el anfitrión forzado._

—_Alguien también experimenta un ataque de celos…—Murmuró en voz baja un castaño de afilados dientes._

—_Tranquilo amor. —Extendió una media sonrisa a su amado esposo causando que él la regresara con sorna. —Él está con la mujer que ama, aunque algunas veces platico con él. —Ino lazó una mirada burlona al pelinegro quien bramó y de inmediato refrenó las intenciones del resto._

— _¿Entonces porque te gusta tanto mirar al cielo en las noches de Luna?_

—_Porque es la única noche en que la veo…—Las seis personas presentes le miraron sin entender. —La respuesta que el cielo nunca me dio a entender… Sigamos con la historia…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/dp:** Uff, Algo largo para lo que acostumbro. Sé que quiero contar la historia de ellos pero de momento necesito este encuentro y esa introducción para evitarme el alargamiento innecesario de la historia y posteriores aclaraciones. De momento así estamos, apenas se ven y Hinata lo reconoce pero Naruto no, introduje a Sakura aunque ella no será muy solicitada en la trama pero ayuda. En ciertas escenas de traslado (Hinata en recepción) me fui rápido, es estresante estirar cosas que luego no servirán.

Y también quiero decirles que aunque apenas se vieron el siguiente capítulo llevará puros encuentros NaruHina y se verá de Naruto. Espero que no me haya salido tan mal, este capítulo no tuvo muchas modificaciones porque me gustó xD Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, n saben lo feliz que me hacen, aunque lamento no poder contestar apropiadamente ya que la tonta de mi no sabe cuales son los que dejaron el cap anterior xD Perdón, mil perdón, quien quiera preguntar recibir una respuesta siempre puede ponérmelo en el review o en un mp ¡Besos con galleta!;D


	4. Quince minutos para olvidar

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** A pesar del tiempo, a veces aún se preguntaba cómo llegó a ese lugar. Casada con el hombre que hizo imposible su vida, y ahora, el mismo al cuál debía la historia de su primer amor contar…

**Advertencias:** Historia basada en un one-short/OoC/Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** NaruHina/SasuHina

**Cantidad de palabras:** 3,180/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo xD

**Disclamer:** Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados a él y a su editorial, que conste que nada de esto es lucrativo ni ilegal… Espero…

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Esa noche calurosa de verano despertaste buscando algo. No sabrías decirme qué era, pero la sensación vaciaba tu estómago y a cambio reventaba tu pecho con sombríos sentimientos, aplastando tu corazón._

_Recuerdo aún el bello instante en que giraste a la derecha, consciente ahora y después de tanto tiempo de que había una puerta blanca de perilla dorada que separaba tu mundo de los demás._

_Te acercas, la garganta se te seca; un vistazo alrededor y una emoción indescifrable auguran en tus pensamientos la tragedia. Esta es la noche en que ha muerto la luz llamada blanco; la prueba de como eras por dentro, ese idilio que te ataba a las fantasías de albo. Se ha vuelto parte del apartado rincón de los recuerdos al que accedías de vez en cuando para evitar perderte en la locura._

_Algo te pasa, esta no eres tú, quizás hoy al destino le dio por extraviar tu sentido común. Armándote de valor__llevaste tu cuerpo tras la puerta, extendiendo los límites impuestos por ti._

_La sorpresa te inundó cuando encontraste ese mar de obras que siempre te rodearon; un extenso pasillo lleno de hermosos y desastrosos cuadros donde cada quien pintaba aquello que vivía. Las personas convivían felices e incluso algunas permitían a los vecinos intervenir en sus pinturas. El éxtasis y júbilo inauguraron sus sensaciones en tu corazón al saberte acompañada fuera de tu pequeño cuarto._

_Y aunque llega la felicidad una pregunta le acompaña, preferirías ignorarla pero ella insiste. ¿Por qué estás aislada en un cuarto? A lo largo del pasillo son pocos los que tienen uno como tú, aunque también son pocas y escasas las magnificencias muestras de habilidad artística._

_Como desearías poder formar tu "vida" de ese modo._

_Un recuerdo, una alarma. Corres a tu recámara pero ya es demasiado tarde: está arruinada. Intentas salir a pedir ayuda pero la puerta se ha cerrado, miles de personas de tonos oscuros y grises pasean frente a ti corrompiendo aún más a tu cuadro. Idealizarías el poder actuar pero la voz interna te dice que fuiste tú quien primero los dejó pasar._

_Débil te llamas entre sollozos, nada sientes poder cambiar._

_Has dejado tu "Vida" en otras manos por mediocridad._

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Quince minutos para olvidar**

Un amargo sabor quedó prendado de sus papilas gustativas, inalterable a pesar del hecho de que paseaba deliberadamente su lengua por toda la cavidad en búsqueda de la erradicación del resabio. Extrañamente le resultaba algo preocupante el hecho de saberlo en cada uno de sus recuerdos diarios a partir de los seis años.

Pocos fueron los segundos en que mantuvo su campo de visión compuesto de la particular escena que resultaban el rubio y la chica en conjunto; su mirada se debilitó al punto de sentirla caer contra el suelo como si de un objeto pesado se tratase. La joven a quien aquella maravillosa persona llamó _Sakura_ era todo lo contrario en ella tanto en actitudes como aspecto físico, el halo del menosprecio a su persona rodeó cada punto de su piel.

El peso sobre su espalda se sintió aumentar levemente.

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

Así fue como se proclamó el rubio de ojos cielo.

Y podría tacharla de recelosa y resentida pero a pesar de su aspecto físico tan innegablemente perfecto la chica no encajaba bien con la imagen alegre y entusiasta que exudaba por cada poro el joven. No es que se vieran mal, simplemente algo en su corazón advertía que _juntos_ no era la mejor palabra para abarcar a esas personas.

Los lejanos ruidos le concedieron la razón de saberlos cada vez a más distancia, por consiguiente, eso la despertó del trance más anómalo que hubiera tenido en sus dieciséis años de vida.

El corredor se extendía hasta topar con una puerta predeciblemente blanca, desde su posición y tres pasos adelante había un giro tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha formando un cruce de cuatro pasillos; cosa irónica para un hospital según las tradiciones nacionales fatídicas sobre el número cuatro.

El clima desolador corría como seda envolvente por esos pasajes.

Escalofríos transitaron su cuerpo. Hinata, como la persona sensata que se consideraba gracias a sus estrictos cánones de respeto y modales resolvió trasladarse en silencio al fondo del pasillo para no causar reacciones de desagrado en ningún transeúnte. El vago recuerdo de su padre llamándole molestia asaltó su mente por instantes; meneó su cabeza y tan rápido como vino se fue.

Cada mínimo movimiento que ejecutó trató de que no fuera contrario a las conductas adecuadas que todo hospital en norma indica. Una cabeza se asomó desde la lateral izquierda y sonrió al verla tan minuciosa en cuidar hasta las flexiones que ejercían sus músculos; sintió un poco de pena y rectificó su paranoica forma de andar.

Prosiguió mirando a los costados para evitar chocar con más desconocidos que pudieran de nueva cuenta arrastrarla sin su resistencia. —Ella mencionó que fuera al fondo… —Se dijo a sí misma. Sus manos fueron a dar a la altura de su ombligo y comenzó a jugar con los dedos, uno tras otro iniciaron una ferviente intención de inmovilizarse entre sí para controlar los nervios.

— ¡Está perdida ´ttebayo! —Escuchó gritar a unos cuantos metros tras ella.

— ¡Sólo es una excusa para huir, maldito hijo de…! —La conocida voz respondió a sus altos estándares de volumen con unos peores e inclusive agregó palabras mal sonantes para establecer la furia con que daba a conocer sus pensamientos.

Un calor mediado se extendió en sus mejillas al imaginar la sarta de maldiciones siguientes que ni se atrevió a escuchar. Cubrió sus oídos rápidamente pero contradijo sus acciones al girarse a ver a la chica de insólito cabello rosa sonrojarse en un mayor grado que ella y frenar en seco, costándole una caída salvaje contra el suelo.

Intentó correr con ella para auxiliarla pero repentinamente sus pies perdieron la noción del suelo y comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo del imperioso viento que creaba la rapidez contra la que se le enfrentaron.

Su cuerpo fue aprensado en un sitio reducido, aunque cómodo, del cuál creía percibir un corazón latir desbocado y la calidez que aumentaba conforme avanzaba a la distancia. —Perdona por traerte pero me aburriré si me escondo sólo…—Esa voz y el entorno; ¿estaba siendo cargada por Naruto? La azabache escuchó sin alzar el rostro, conmocionada de saberse sostenida de un modo antes inaccesible para cualquier hombre en la segunda vez del día. —Te me haces familiar, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Murmuró sonriendo mientras ella hacía hasta lo imposible por ocultar su rostro y sobre todo su sonrojo.

—H-Hinata…—Atinó a decir. Naruto hizo el amago de acercarse y retrocedió sorprendido, al parecer, de no haberla reconocido de quince minutos atrás. Rascó su cabeza con sonrisa nerviosa y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido, la azabache dudó de esas actitudes, quedándose con la impresión de que pretendía decirle algo.

—Hinata…—Murmuró poniéndose nervioso, aunque al parecer sólo un instante le costó recobrarse. — ¡La que conoce a mis padres! —Vitoreó feliz. De nueva cuenta estaba por negar la afirmación sin fundamentos de él cuando le vio mover los labios para agregar más palabras a su frase. Levemente frunció el ceño y la impotencia reinó sobre sus acciones. Alguien la dejaba de nuevo sin la valentía de pronunciar su opinión. —Tú si que eres rara, dattebayo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te conozco?

—Y-Yo…

Sus hombros, la parte baja de su espalda, la longitud casi plena de su cabello negro con destellos azulados, los costados y la cintura. Parte de las piernas, el lado derecho de sus glúteos e incluso su busto hacía contacto con el cuerpo de él. El evidente exceso de roce estaba mermando sus sentidos; de cierta manera se sentía invadida en su intimidad.

¿Siempre se toparía con un rubio que la arrastraría a dónde se le antojara sin permitirle protestar?

Pensar en ello inminentemente la desmayó.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Muchas cosas podrían suceder mientras permaneces sumida en la oscuridad.

Desde sucumbir ante los escabrosos encantos que te navegan hasta llegar a los límites de la cordura, hasta perderte en el paralizante miedo sin poder escapar de él.

Sin embargo lo más admirable de ese enervante estado donde la luz anulaba su poder y retrocedía por la intensidad de las sombras era sus distintos matices.

El albor simplemente se define de ligero a intenso. Pero las tinieblas van desde mínimas hasta totales, pasando por el punto de retorno a ese circulo infinitivo de yin y yang. La luz al perderse se trastorna en sentimientos negativos, la oscuridad con un poco más de la misma brillaba con tal intensidad que sus malignos encantos se volvían aún más seductores.

Un brilloso punto negro que resaltaba entre todos fue interceptado por sus pequeñas manos, avivando sus llamas blancas hasta englobar todo sitio ausente de luz. Pequeños tintes de distintos colores comenzaron a intensificar su volumen. —Si abre los ojos y te ve tan cerca se desmayará de nuevo. —Acotó con molestia una suave voz femenina. Hinata mientras tanto intentó en vano abrir sus ojos.

—Nah, Sakura-chan. Sólo estoy viendo que tiene aspecto de muerto…—Un sonido fuerte y quejidos posteriores resonaron en sus oídos. A pesar de lo poco que conocía sobre ambos podría testificar que él recibió un golpe. —P-pero es verdad, sus ojos son casi blancos y tiene piel de…

— ¡Nadie te pidió opinión! —Gritó con fuerza, estrellando su puño contra la pared. El abrupto sonido le hizo despertar por completo en un sobresalto. —Hinata, ¿ya estás mejor? —Sus perlas se movieron hasta identificar la proveniencia de esa repentinamente acaramelada voz, una naciente sonrisa en esos labios delgados y un vistazo alrededor dirían que las reacciones generales de los presentes eran muy contrarias a la alegre respuesta que ante esa expresión se debería tener.

— ¿Q-qué pasó? —Preguntó con voz deleznable; elevando una mano a su cabeza tomó retazos de su cabello y la deslizó hasta la punta en gesto neurasténico que solía tener en casos de nervios extremos. Una extraña mujer rubia quedó mirando su manía con demasiada fijeza.

—Discúlpame. —Expresó la de ojos jade, incitando a sus ojos a trasladarse sobre su silueta. —Cuando iba con este idiota. —Lo señaló y el aludido alzó una mano como saludo provocando la risa de la azabache por la descarada actitud. La elocuente mujer frunció el ceño e ignoró. —Me di cuenta de mi error al no acompañarte hasta aquí. —Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. —Pero cuando te alcanzamos Naruto salió corriendo hacia ti, aprovechando el momento como excusa para escapar a su tratamiento. En serio lo siento Hinata-chan, debí amarrarlo. —Se inclinó para una reverencia realmente apenada, denotado en su rostro sonrosado.

Su cabeza sólo asintió.

A su derecha vio al rubio sonreír radiantemente, con esa magia impregnada en su gesto causándole un cosquilleo extraño que recorrió por completo sus entrañas. Sus manos regresaron a los costados dándole las pautas necesarias, al palmear una barra metálica, para saber que se encontraba sobre una silla.

Mas exactamente, en un cuarto blanco discretamente decorado con tonos dorados y muebles sencillos que otorgaban mayor relevancia al escritorio de madera caoba frente a sus ojos. Un carraspeó convocó su atención delante dónde una voluptuosa rubia vestida de doctora la examinaba minuciosamente.

Dejando de lado la omnipotencia que consideraba dada a ella en cuestiones referentes al hospital le parecía alguien sumamente venerable. Y sobre todo, familiar. —Hyuuga Hinata, veo que me recuerdas…—Sonrió. —Pero dudo que estés hecha para estar aquí, das la impresión de quebrarte con sólo el tacto.

Su mente fue recluida por dolorosas memorias. Los ojos compasivos de la adulta tocaron puntos hirientes y sensibles que jamás estuvieron cerca de cerrar llenándola de culpas, penas y remordimientos. Sentimientos de inferioridad, inutilidad y tantas emociones de peso que su seguridad de estar sobre una silla y no en las profundidades de un hoyo se desvaneció como arena al viento.

Odiaba esa conmoción que desequilibraba sus sentidos mientras ella guardaba las palabras de angustia y reclamos en un rincón de la mente. Sus labios temblaron con vehemencia susurrando las incontables letras que nunca llegaban al destinatario, fuera quien fuese, andando tranquilas sobre corrientes de aire que morían contra las paredes.

¿Por qué siempre habría de quedar así?

Débil, abatida y sin ánimos de continuar adelante aún si caminara por un sencillo pasillo de mármol blanco. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, señal del agua salada contenida. Paseó la vista por el cuarto observando, maldiciendo por primera vez en su mente por la suerte que siempre le tocaba. —Y-yo…—Logró articular, forzando su mandíbula en el movimiento. Un indigno rencor surgió ante esa palabra por ser la única que siempre lograba salir. —Y-yo q-quiero…

Su lengua se paralizó. Por más esfuerzo que hizo por hablar le resultó imposible; tanto Sakura como Tsunade le miraron con lástima su falta de voluntad. Una última gota resbaló por dentro, sintiendo derramarse finalmente todo aquello que estaba guardando.

Estaba harta de sí misma. Si tan sólo pudiera olvidar su sumiso y patético carácter sería capaz de responder a algo tan sencillo. Sus ojos perla brillaron intensamente, como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida, su postura se irguió y sus manos dejaron el incesante temblor para posarse firmes sobre sus piernas. Era hora o nunca que dejaría atrás todos sus miedos y a la Hinata tímida aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Sólo quince minutos para olvidar. —Y-yo quiero ayudar y-y me creo ca-capacitada para e-el puesto…—Abrió su boca lo máximo posible para tomar aire. Sus ojos entrecerrados buscaron abrirse por completo para ver la reacción que habría ocasionado su inusual valentía.

La mujer le miraba serena, pero una sonrisa decoraba sus labios maquillados; casi podía leer en ellos la aprobación al corto momento de decisión. Un enorme calor se extendió por sus mejillas y la misma sonrisa se plantó en su rostro; la sensación de quemazón agradable bajó por sus mejillas brotando desde sus ojos.

—Bien, ya que tú lo dices no me negaré. —Ladeó el rostro y lo inclinó de vuelta en una aparente señal para la otra joven que asintió. —Sakura te indicará lo que debes hacer, primeramente quiero que veas el tratamiento que se le aplica a Uzumaki Naruto ya que será de los que mayor trabajo te costará. —La chica de cabello rosa frunció el ceño.

—Especialmente porque escapa…—Un portazo se dejó escuchar cuál música de ambiente. El viento comenzó a correr fuerte bajo sus pies mientras a la lejanía escuchaba decir: — ¡¿Y porque demonios siempre se lleva a alguien con él!?

El reclamo cesó en distancia, sus mejillas aún con la vertiginosa sangre fluyendo y algunas lágrimas lo último que Hinata recordó ver fue una enorme sonrisa mágica. —Si dejas de llorar te contaré un secreto. —Su mano derecha paseó por su espesa cabellera dorada arrancando un suspiro por parte de la chica alba quien asintió con calma. Paso a paso un cielo lleno de estrellas se cernió sobre ambos, regalándoles la esplendorosa vista de la Luna a punto de salir.

—E-es Luna Llena…

— ¿Sabes? Dicen que cuando le pides un deseo a la _belleza bajo la Luna_ este se cumplirá. —Él acomodó su mano en su frente y su sonrisa se amplió. Los nervios perdidos comenzaron a llegar y el cronometro de tiempo resonó con fuerza en su interior; Naruto comenzó a acercarse excesivamente a su rostro y ella perder lentamente la consciencia. Sus quince minutos de coraje terminaron. —_Hinata-chan_, parece que tienes fiebre…

El corazón le dio un vuelco y repentinamente lo sintió dejar de latir.

_Hinata-chan._

Nunca antes le habían llamado de una manera tan amigable e inofensiva. Los antiguos miembros de su clan solían usar honoríficos mayores al referírsele al igual que acostumbraban los consanguíneos, preponderando los de ella, su hermana y su padre de la familia principal. Los había osados, jóvenes integrantes que insinuaban su nombre a secas, en las profundidades de las sombras ocultas como forma de burlar su persona patética y su nulo merecimiento a suceder al líder

Una corriente fina de aire caliente acarició su mejilla con la suavidad de consentir un beso. Las líneas gruesas que bordeaban su rostro se acentuaron hasta tornarse exquisitas, y sus rasgos masculinos se realzaron a la vista femenina con fulgor.

Si antes no sabía distinguir el momento en su corazón dejó de latir con él tan cerca no importaba pues volvería a palpitar. El cumulo de emociones y el indetenible hormigueo causó una predicha reacción en la azabache.

Se desmayó.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_La mujer de cabellos rubios lanzó su asiento sin importarle que obtuviera como destino el rostro de un molesto hombre de ojos color ónix que bramó contra la almohada un par de maldiciones. Sólo el hecho de atrapar entre sus brazos al menudo y esbelto cuerpo de cabellera negra tenía importancia en sus asuntos. —Hinata-chan, pobrecita…—La estrujó con fuerza. —No entiendo como siendo tan dulce te pasó todo eso…_

—_N-no me dejas respirar, Ino-chan…—Ladeó sus ojos, buscando por toda la habitación a la imponente figura de su esposo en busca de ayuda; para la mayor de sus sorpresas parecía resentido con el hecho de que a cada media hora aumentaban la cantidad de oyentes alrededor. _

_Bueno, lo entendía. Una historia personal entre ellos se volvía cada vez más como un cuento público de amor por cada persona que venía a visitarlos, empezando por Ino Yamanaka y su esposo, quienes apenas llegaron a conocer a su bebé._

_Bufó frustrada cuando él claramente le lanzó su mirada de:__"es tu problema"__ e __intentó poner su mejor rostro de lástima, inclusive intentando exponerlo a los ahora diez presentes. El timbre sonó en ese instante y un azabache de profundos ojos negros e increíble atractivo abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia y una pelirroja escandalosa que corrió a colgarse del brazo del otro moreno sobre el sillón._

_Corrección: trece personas incluyendo a su familia._

_Nota mental: poner un letrero sobre__prohibir el paso__o mínimo__casa en fumigación__si no quería una masacre ahí mismo cometida por el Uchiha menor que empezaba a asustarla. Aunque tal vez también podría funcionar cerrar la puerta del frente…_

—_Siempre, siempre te llamaré Hinata-chan. —Volvió a decir su amiga, recordándole su presencia física en ese cuarto; la Yamanaka enterró su rostro en sus pechos y paseó las manos por la cintura abochornándola frente a los presentes. —Aunque no sé como harías para desmayarte más que ahora. —Una risa general y los ojos negros que parecían fulminar a la Yamanaka, aunado a la rubia que elevó sus manos para tomarle del rostro y depositar besos en toda su blanca piel acabaron la conciencia de la madre primeriza._

—_Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —Mencionó con ella entre sus brazos. Un portentoso hombre se acercó con sigilo al ver a la adorable Hinata acababa por la gobernabilidad del pudor sobre su ser. —Uchiha, si me haces el honor…_

—_Dámela…—La tomó consigo, sonriendo burlonamente al otro azabache frente a él que le miraba con recelo. —Creo que nuestra historia tomará una pequeña pausa._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/dp**: Bueno, parecerá un poco tedioso pero si no se desmaya no es Hinata ^o^U Uff, no sé pero esta historia sale bastante larga por sí solita xD Aún quería meter más explicaciones para lo que viene pero creo que 3000 palabras son suficientes, no sé, siento que se les hará eterno xD Aunque no lo parezca las últimas escenas tienen algo que ver con el final, chequen un poco de lo que se va desarrollando entre líneas :D

Bueno, creo que algunos están confundidos con el hecho de que haya más personas que Sasuke ahí… Bien, como leyeron en el primer cap, ha nacido el bebé de ambos y sus amigos habían acodado visitarlos. Claro, más los que fueron de sorpresa, más los colados que llamó Ino… Muy pronto parecerá una fiesta… Próxima actualización el viernes, les mando muchos saludos y besos de galletas. ¡L s amo!

**Nuharoo:** Perdón, es que la presencia de todos se explicaba originalmente hasta este cap xD Pues espero que te guste, de aquí en adelante los cap salen mas o menos de tres mil palabras xD Te mando un abrazo enorme y una canasta de galletas ;D Muchas gracias por tu review.


	5. Puedes llorar

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** ¿Quieres oír una historia? Es acerca de mi primer amor/Él tiene una mágica extraña sonrisa; parece un Sol con la Luna cautiva en su boca / Corrompiéndose antes de saberlo, desapareciendo sin dejar nada a su paso; romance.

**Advertencias:** Primer fic de Naruto/Historia basada en un one-short que no revelaré hasta el final para evitar spoilers/Canción: Because I Missed-Jung Yong Hwa

**Pareja:** NaruHina

**Cantidad de palabras:** 2,433 (Canción 120)/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclamer**:Naruto no me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-noeschicobueno-sensei…

_Nota: Si gustan pueden escuchar Becaused I Missed de Jung Yong Hwa y I Will Promise You de Jang Geun Suk como fondo, que es la que me inspiró ;D_

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Has escuchado tantas contradictorias alrededor de tu vida que te resultó imposible no someter tu propia voluntad a una marea de actitudes dependientes que rocen en los extremos de la negatividad y el positivismo._

_Y constantemente vives en los límites de la oscuridad, deambulando perdida hasta alcanzar un pequeño punto de retorno en el círculo del ying y el yang, y vuelves, a tu acostumbrado lugar entre las sombras benévolas que envuelven hasta cubrir el dolor que ocasiona estar bajo la radiante luz._

_La realidad y la fantasía son como ese espacio, donde los matices blancos se desvanecen con el negro hasta volverse un sitio dónde ninguno predominaba; la cruel desesperanza verdadera se aúna a la gentil ilusión falsa._

_Sabes que los príncipes no van por ahí en caballo blanco, elegantes ropajes y armadura medieval sino en un auto con trajes de oficina y armados con caretas de frialdad; las princesas no esperan en una torre de piedra ataviadas con sus hermosos vestidos y custodiadas por un dragón sino encerradas tras las paredes, muriendo por dentro tras llorar una mala relación con sus padres incomprensibles y rasgando la ropa con tal de desahogar sus frustraciones cotidianas._

_Nadie lo recuerda, pero todo aquello que se llama imaginación proviene de un pasado real dónde hubo reyes corruptos y mujeres reinantes sometidas por ellos; los monstruos una metáfora y los finales felices el último pensamiento ideal de un soñador antes de iniciar a construir la verdadera historia que nunca se transcribe a las páginas del libro._

_Todo en esta vida tiene un nombre. _

_Las crueles acciones de los humanos, su intransigente sociedad y las pruebas más duras que causen dolor son la realidad; los momentos alegres, el anhelo, la esperanza y el amor son la fantasía. _

_Definitivamente aún más difícil de obtener que la "verdad"._

_Por eso la realidad siempre será lo cruel y la fantasía felicidad inexistente._

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Puedes llorar**

Cuando sus párpados dejaron de tener el peso de un ladrillo bastante grueso fue que finalmente pudo abrirlos.

La cabeza le dolía como nunca y las memorias anteriores a su desfallecimiento se acumularon demasiado rápido para su gusto, aumentando la incomodidad. Para suerte o su contraria le pasaba tan frecuente el desmayarse con desconocidos que las recuperaciones ya no tomaban tanto tiempo.

El entorno se mostró resplandecientemente albo ocasionándole un escalofrío fuerte en la parte baja de su espalda, aunado a un miedo incomprensible; no le estaba agradaba despertar tanto en sitios completamente blancos como si recién despertase hacia la muerte.

Meneó la cabeza despejando la apesadumbrada idea y decidió que era hora de centrarse en lo importante.

Sus orbes perlados fueron acrecentados por la curiosidad de saber su sitio, obligándola escudriñar los alrededores. Según sus propias conclusiones su cuerpo reposaba sobre una cama de hospital, seguramente llevada por el rubio de ojos de cielo al sobre alarmarse por una reacción común de la que él seguramente desconocía tal dato.

Siguió mirando con detenimiento hasta encontrar la foto de esas personas, transfigurando sus ojos en una mezcla de abatimiento, pesar y alegría. La admiró con embelesamiento, posando cautelosa sus ojos como si se tratara de una caricia que podría romper la imagen; ahí estaba la prueba más fehaciente de que existían padres capaces de amar con todo el corazón y alma a sus hijos.

Los tres se veían tan felices. —Has despertado…—Llamó una cálida voz que al reconocerla alborotó drásticamente el color pálido de sus mejillas. En la puerta pudo ver la silueta masculina entrar. —Lo siento Hinata-chan, todo fue mi culpa…—Se disculpó, desconcertando a la joven quien al verlo tan cabizbajo no pudo sino sonreírle con sinceridad.

—N-no…

—No te reconocí, te usé como excusa para escapar y además te llevé intencionalmente porque pensé que ibas a llorar y no creí que te gustara hacerlo enfrente de todos dattebayo, así que…—Lo vio mover con frenesí su boca. Tenía la ligera sensación de molestia por no alcanzar a decir más antes de que fuera nuevamente arrollada su frase por la ola incontenible de palabras que se desataron cuando lo exoneró de cualquier falta; aunque por otro lado le causaba gracia su elocuencia. —…quise llevarte al techo para que vieras algo que te hiciera sentir mejor, pero Sakura-chan me perseguía por el tratamiento que duele mucho, mucho y yo escapaba para darme tiempo a hacerte reír y…—Hinata veía con una enorme sonrisa cada ademán y muestra de su relato, preguntándose seriamente que si no pensaba parar a tomar aire se quedaría sin aliento. —…pero cuando te desmayaste te tuve que llevar con la vieja y me hizo ver que tenías que saber lo que me hacían las brujas enfermeras para que te quedaras, también mencionó algo de mi bienestar pero como me fastidiaba le cerré la puerta en la cara y…

— ¿Y Sakura-san? —Mencionó tratando de mantener el aplomo en su voz, sin embargo no evitó el amargo sabor que tenía ese nombre. Pero, tanto por su bienestar no queriendo marearse al seguir el hilo de su historia, como por darle a él forzosamente el instante de respirar, tuvo que decirlo.

Cuando vio sus ojos azules brillar con fuerza ante esas letras, su carente y poca valía se hizo nimia sin razón.

En la historia de su vida ella podría definirse como la princesa.

Una vida llena de injurias, torturas y sinsabores constantes quien, tras quince o dieciséis años de vida, el último colmo de su sufrimiento era el hechizo de alguna malvada bruja que la atoraba en el peor punto del camino. Tras cien años de espera, detenida en el fracaso y la mediocridad de su persona, su príncipe jamás llegaría porque era demasiado invisible para notarla aún si pasara por el costado.

Alrededor del mundo había cientos, miles de cuentos hechos como el suyo que a pesar de vivir como la princesa de la historia no llegaban al final feliz. Las fábulas existían, sólo que las más comunes nunca se trascribían en hojas de papel porque la infelicidad no vendía dentro de la sociedad, muchos de ellos también ocultaban su verdadero final tras este hecho. La vida es como una novela sin fin.

Y ahogada como estaba en sus pensamientos, tal vez demasiado para notar el rechinar de la puerta, una hermosa joven de cabello rosa llegó al cuarto donde reposaba inadvertidamente. Con sonrisa en los labios caminó hasta el lado de ambos y comenzó a mover el equipo de la cabecera para preparar sus labores. —Me ha dicho mi maestra que por fin accedes…—Murmuró con verdadera alegría, sustrayendo a la alba de sí misma. —Acomódate.

—Dame espacio Hinata-chan, dattebayo…—Susurró ahora él, meneándola sin brusquedad. Ella se giró para verlo percatándose de esos bellos y masculinos rasgos transmutándose en una mueca de desconcierto y horror, como la de un condenado. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que pasaba cuando notó tras él esos bellos ojos jade teñirse de un tono más oscuro.

—No necesitas sentarte—Como toda profesional se arremangó la bata blanca, mostrando al reflejo de la luz la brillante y filosa punta que le hizo temer; la misma tonalidad amarillosa del foco chocando contra la tez algo bronceada de la chica y esa sonrisa siniestra digna de correr le dejó con la intención de apartarse también. —Ésta vez me las cobraré muy bien, Naruto…—Masculló entre dientes.

Hinata desconfió de su actitud, retrocediendo por inercia, su compañero sin voltear ya imaginaba la misma expresión que tenía su amiga: con los ojos brillando de malicia.

Antes de moverse la chica enterró la aguja con cierta violencia, procurando no dañarlo _seriamente_, suministró rápidamente el líquido transparente que tardó un buen rato en vaciarse por el enorme tamaño de la aguja. No fue hasta que ésta salió de su cuerpo cuando se empezó a retorcer de dolor, agarrándose firmemente el brazo donde estaba la pequeña herida con una gota de sangre. — ¡Sakura-chan, sabes que duele demasiado!

—Bah, sólo es un piquete. —Meneó la mano restándole importancia. El rubio iba a reprochar cuando el puño alzado de ella lo detuvo; inmediatamente residió su atención en la tercera presente. —Cuídalo, no le gusta estar solo…—Moduló su voz, regalándole una genuina sonrisa que sólo consiguió amilanar más sus sentidos para retirarse sin mayores percances.

— ¿Duele mucho? —Preguntó sin malicia al verlo sufrir. Con sólo ver a esos bellos ojos aguazul su corazón se oprimía en el asfixiante vaivén de la sangre que se aceleraba en sus venas. El escozor de las lágrimas comenzó a acumularse tras sus párpados y él pareció notar esa genuina preocupación, conmoviéndolo al punto de tomar sus manos para entrelazarlas y expresar la misma pena en sus ojos. De alguna manera a Hinata le pareció verlo al punto del llanto, debía estar alucinando…

—Sí duele, pero no te preocupes Hinata-chan que lo soportaré, dattebayo…—Soltó de inmediato sus manos y la empujó con fuerza apenas medida, no le pareció grosero pero si bastante despistado y hosco en su impulsividad. El rubio levantó las sábanas y ágilmente se sentó con ella, tratando lo máximamente posible de apegarse a su cuerpo aún con el rehuir de la azabache. —Eres tan linda Hinata-chan, aunque bastante rara y oscura también…

Su rostro se encendió con furia, si tanta sangre se seguía acumulando sobre sus mejillas estaba segura que el resto de su cuerpo dejaría de funcionar.

Grandes dosis de cosquilleos internos seguidos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo se conjuntaron en una tan desconocida como agradable sensación de bienestar; le era anormal el pensar que pese a todo el caos que ocasionaba ese joven en su cabeza, a la vez le hacía recordar la perdida sensación de paz que por tantos años anheló recobrar.

Concebía el latir de su corazón desbocado, rogando porque en el silencio de la noche reinante no fuera el único ritmo audible que lo rompiera o quedaría muerta de la vergüenza. Aunque esa persona le ponía muy nerviosa su presencia también resultaba como un bálsamo que tranquilizaba su neurosis; asociado a que le infundía cierta confianza el hecho de haberlo conocido años atrás, aunque él no recordara. —He comprobado que tú no eres tan salvaje como Sakura-chan, aún si me acerco no me golpeas. —Aclaró con una enorme sonrisa, desconcertándola cuando se recostó en su regazo. —Así que he decidido que siempre te voy a llevar a donde yo vaya…

Con sus resplandecientes ojos azules logró abrumarla en menos de un segundo y con su cálido tacto le propició una caricia en su mejilla que la absorbió en la sensación sobre su piel.

No hubo necesidad de palabras en contra, pues una diminuta punzada en su garganta le anunció que jamás saldrían; por vergonzoso que resultara le fascinaba tener esa clase contacto humano.

Aún si la llevaba arrastrando de un lado a otro no se opondría.

Naruto meneó su suave cabello dorado contra sus piernas, originándole hormigueos. Con la hiperactividad que surgía natural de su ser tomó la blanca mano de ella y la colocó sobre su melena rubia; con la pregunta denotándose en sus perlas él la instó a acariciar su pelo.

Su cara ardió por timidez pero aún así sus dedos se movieron con voluntad propia en suaves oscilaciones que le sacaron un ronroneo al joven. Sus ojos engalardonados por un fluyente tono lila se posaron sobre los aguazul descubriendo las intenciones tras sus actos.

Con melancolía ella también se encontró enajenada en la única fotografía del cuarto, adivinando la soledad en la que debía sumergirse cuando la compañía de alguien era nula. Por ello eran las palabras de Sakura-san, por esa gnosis fue que le consagró aquella frase…

Para cuando tuvo noción de sus propios labios estos ya se movían al compás de una antigua tonada que yacía sellada en lo más hondo de sus memorias infantiles.

_Siempre el mismo cielo_

_Y siempre el mismo día_

_Aparte de que tú ya no estás aquí_

_Nada ha cambiado_

Lo abrigó entre sus brazos, infundiendo tanto consuelo como pudiera encontrar dentro de sus propias emociones, apremiándose de ser reconfortada al mismo tiempo. Al borde del desmayo y con los cabellos rubios de su compañero proporcionándole cosquillas al acomodarse en su hombro se dijo que no se permitiría perder ese momento por un desvanecimiento.

_Solo quiero sonreír_

_Como si hubiera olvidado todo_

_Quiero vivir mientras sonrío_

_Como si nada hubiera pasado_

Resistió las ganas de llorar con estoicismo, con su habitual muralla que impedía mostrar al mundo una razón más para llamarla débil. Sus ojos se cubrieron del velo cristalino, decidiendo cerrarlos para detener el desahogo de su corazón frente a quien deseaba con fervor regalarle algo bueno de lo que a ella le quedaba.

_Te extraño, te extraño tanto_

_Porque te extraño tanto_

_Cada día te llamo a solas_

_Quiero verte, quiero verte_

_Porque quiero verte demasiado_

_Ahora como un hábito solo llamo tu nombre_

_Incluso hoy_

—Puedes llorar…—Armonizó esa persona tan especial, acogiéndola entre sus brazos para calmar el leve temblor que apresaba su cuerpo. De sus párpados cerrados emergieron las gotas saladas que presionaron lo suficiente para escapar y rodar por sus mejillas que, a pesar de sus constantes sonrojos, seguían frías.

_Pensé que te dejaría ir, sin dejar nada atrás_

_No, no, aún no te puedo dejar ir_

_Te extraño, te extraño tanto_

_Porque te extraño tanto_

_Cada día te llamo a solas_

_Quiero verte, quiero verte_

_Porque quiero verte demasiado_

_Ahora como un hábito solo llamo tu nombre_

_Incluso hoy_

Poco a poco su voz fue bajando de decibeles hasta convertirse en un apasionado murmullo que chocó contra la masculina piel.

Escuchó su nombre varias veces, alegrándose por primera vez de tener a alguien a su lado que pudiera entender sus escabrosos silencios; a través de la ventana observó al bello y tranquilo astro nocturno moverse de su sitio hasta desaparecer tras la pared.

Apaga la Luna, que los ángeles están mirando su conversación bajo la luz nocturna. Alcanza a apreciar una mágica y espontánea sonrisa de tu acompañante, a quien sin saberlo comienzas a aferrarte en medio de la oscuridad. Una imperturbable paz se instaura en tu alma llevándola de incognito al país de los sueños en una noche de Luna Llena.

Corrompiéndose antes de saberlo, desapareciendo sin dejar nada a su paso; romance.

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

—No tenía idea de que cantaras Hinata-chan…—Mencionó su amiga con ojos ilusorios. —Claro, con lo linda que es tu voz debes hacerlo genial…

—Realmente no sé si lo hago, pero esa noche nació por una empatía. —Suspiró, acomodándose mejor en su acolchonado sofá. —Naruto-kun perdió a sus padres, algo similar sentía con muerte de mi madre, la apatía de mi padre y la poca importancia que tenía frente a mi hermana. —Sonrió con armonía, tragando un pequeño nudo de estrés que se formó en su garganta. —Era como estar sola.

—Y supongo que ahí te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por él… —La codeó, con gesto malicioso en sus ojos azules que se posaron sobre Sasuke. La decoró un tenue sonrojo ante la mirada persistente de él sobre sus acciones, demasiado vigilada para su gusto.

—Sí. —Suspiró, acomodando sus manos sobre el regazo, mirando con ternura hacia el hombre que amaba. —Sin embargo no lo confesé hasta tiempo después…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/dp:** Ahora siento que sí metí puro NaruHina aunque por lo largo ya no alcancé a poner más sobre la vida de Naru-chan xD es algo difícil mostrar los gestos y pensamientos de los demás ya que es Hinata quien cuenta la historia y sólo se narra lo que ella ve, si no se entera pues resulta imposible ponerlo así que pido comprensión para los diálogos extensos de Naruto, de por sí ya habla hasta por los codos…

**Nuharoo:** Que bueno que logré explicarme ewe. No te preocupes, tu puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras… Ah, eso es algo que no puedo decir, porque es una sorpresa para la historia xD Pero te diré que en esa misma frase hay una pista oculta, para el final. Claro que tendrás tu canasta, en este momento debe estar llegando a tu domicilio. (Sí, sin saber domicilio ni nada, así de hard core soy xD) Disfrútalas mucho :D

**Hinatacris:** Lo sé, pobrecilla. Y si supieras lo que le falta… Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, te mando un saludo enorme y unas galletas de caramelo ;D


	6. Trozo de dignidad

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** ¿Quieres oír una historia? Es acerca de mi primer amor/Él tiene una mágica extraña sonrisa; parece un Sol con la Luna cautiva en su boca /Por más que duela, por más que quiera gritar de desesperación y dolor no lloraré…

**Advertencias:** Primer fic de Naruto/Historia basada en un one-short que no revelaré hasta el final para evitar spoilers/Saltos temporales

**Pareja:** NaruHina

**Cantidad de palabras: 3,345**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, y su autor, Kishimoto, planea hacerle un harem. Las apuestas van por Sakura en primer lugar, Hinata va con todo a pelearlo, Sasuke es alentado por las fans de ambas, con Ino forma la pareja rubia, Karin aparece como nueva opción y el resto sólo para los fanfics tiene posibilidades. ¿A quien le vas?

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Existen cosas que son imposibles de definir; comprender su verdadero significado es sólo el inicio de la abrumadora corriente de conocimientos que se desprende._

_La felicidad es diferente de cada quien, hay quienes sacrifican todo de su alma por ser o no correspondidos en sus ilusiones. Ésta palabra es tan variable como la dirección del viento que acaricia los rayos del Sol._

_El bien y el mal son sólo adjetivos temporales para algo que esta inclinado un poco más de un lado u otro, pero jamás serán completamente bondad o maldad. El más atroz de los asesinos tiene un hecho que lo marca de modo que escogió la peor de sus opciones, el más benevolente de los humanos puede actuar por motivos ocultos en su ser egoísta._

_Un villano puede encontrar la redención en su culpa y el héroe puede ser acorralado por su propia misericordia._

_Pero, de entre todos, el amor es el menos definido de las palabras humanas existentes. _

_No es una simple palabra, sino un término que acumula varios de sí mismo. La amistad es un pequeño amor fraternal; la hermandad es un amor que alguna vez quiso ser romance; el cariño es un amor que egoístamente se limita a no llegar a más; la melancolía es el amor que se añora; el odio es el amor que se niega… _

_La soledad es el amor que no tiene a quien querer._

_Se cree que el destino es como una hermosa encriptación en la superficie de una piedra, indescifrable y parece ser imposible modificarlo. Falsedades, pues el destino al igual que todo lo demás tiene infinidad de significados; aún la talla en roca puede borrarse, aún entre las líneas puedes agregar pequeños trozos de tu historia._

_Hinata, el lugar soleado… Tu propio nombre no siempre es algo que te describa…_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**El último trozo de dignidad**

Sus manos temblaron firmemente, sin cesar los espasmos sucedieron uno a otro en angustia culposa, calando en cada articulación. Un suave meneo oscilatorio sobre sus hebras oscuras se detuvo por instantes y pudo sentir la solidez de unos fuertes y delgados dedos masculinos posarse sobre su muñeca derecha, descendiendo hasta interceptar en la dulzura de una caricia su propia palma y ahondarse en los huecos hasta tocar en el otro extremo sus nudillos.

Las convulsiones terminaron.

Con toda la fuerza de la que era dueña en ese estado somnoliento se hizo de esa mano como suya, aferrándose al cálido tacto como único medio a la felicidad. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el sentimiento de tranquilidad fuera tan placentero, como una inofensiva llama que se enciende y corre por las venas otorgándole la paz que hace tanto no disfrutaba. Recordaba que quizás, nunca pudo saborearla con plenitud.

El masaje en su cabello incitaba a efímeros recuerdos dónde el mismo movimiento se repetía durante horas y sólo concluía hasta que era arrancada del calor corporal que la abrigaba entre las telas de un kimono. Su padre solía con frecuencia tomarla de los brazos y alzarla sin explicación alguna para llevarla a entrenar en el dojo familiar. Su gesto serio siempre le intimidaba pero la risa suave de su madre mientras la veía partir le pedía relajarse con su progenitor.

Añoraba esos días, dónde aunque no se explicaba nunca las extrañas actitudes de su padre, era capaz de sonreír; la felicidad que en una sola noche había acabado con la llegada de su hermana menor.

Lento, sin tener las fuerzas o la voluntad de quererlo se fueron abriendo sus ojos de blanca perla.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban hermosamente tintados de lila y un contraste rojizo, bellamente enmarcados en un fino trazo de espesas y largas pestañas. Su respiración acompasaba el vaivén de su pecho hasta que sus cuerdas vocales emitieron una ligera queja de somnolencia.

El roce sobre su cabello, producto de unos dedos gruesos y firmes que meneaban delicadamente sus hebras le hizo desear con fervor no despertar jamás.

El pintoresco sueño de Morfeo había sido tremendamente tentador esa noche en especial, regalándole un panorama anhelado dónde por fin era feliz, aunque fuera tan sólo un efímero momento. — ¿Me escuchas…? —Aún sin plena consciencia asintió, aguardando el escozor de sus ojos como tantas veces. Tan acostumbrada a es pequeño dolor que se había vuelto una prueba de que todavía era capaz de sentir. — Bueno, si lo entiendes está bien y si no también, dattebayo…—Suspiró. Esa voz no parecía tener intenciones de despertarla.

Por un segundo pensó que era lo mejor, pues estando así era realmente agradable. Su cuerpo se giró un poco, buscando la mejor posición posible, entrelazando sus brazos sobre una superficie caliente que poco le importó lo que fuera. Escuchó un respingo y aquello a lo que se aferraba se tensó.

Con el pesar de su alma entera se obligó a salir de su ensoñación para esclarecer el tipo de situación en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos vagaron por la blanca habitación reconociéndola como el cuarto de la persona de ojos azules y aunque ver tanto albo empezaba a incomodarle, decidió no otorgar ninguna importancia. Sintió como su menudo cuerpo era apresado contra otro más fuerte y cálido que la envolvía con una transparente manta de tranquilidad y seguridad.

La sangre bulló libre por su cabeza, aumentando su sonrojo al notar que él la abrazaba para esconder la misma reacción en sus mejillas, seguramente no esperaba que despertara. Juntó aire en sus pulmones, debía arreglar la situación para eliminar ese bochorno, por propia experiencia conocía que no era agradable el silencio. —Naruto-kun…—Dio un pequeño respingo, pero olvidó de inmediato su ausencia de balbuceo cuando él la miró fijamente con aquellos trozos de cielo que la ponían nerviosa.

—H-Hinata-chan…—Tartamudeó ahora el chico, evocando una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Ella elevó su mano hasta su mejilla caliente, sintiendo como la textura suave de su piel contrastaba con aquél aspecto de rudeza que daba a entender con su hiperactividad. Naruto pareció sorprenderse con su tacto, provocando que se percatase de su repentina confianza.

—P-perdón…—Musitó meneando sus manos frenéticamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca tuvo tal atrevimiento ni con su hermana menor. ¿Dónde estaba su timidez extrema? Ahora no sólo sus mejillas sino que todo su cuerpo entraron en un leve espasmo de sorpresa y el calor más abrumador que hasta ahora estremeciera sus sentidos. No lo podía creer de sí misma…

—No importa dattebayo—Interrumpió el rubio su monólogo interno de culpa. —Será mejor si obtengo una respuesta…—Hizo una pequeña pausa, la seriedad de su rostro empezó a ponerla alertas de sus propios actos; sintió que aquello que la reconfortaba se ausentaba por unos segundos y después volvía. No lo había notado, pero las manos de Naruto estaban posadas sobre su cabello. —Hinata-chan, no sueles llorar… ¿Verdad?—Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron varios centímetros más allá de su límite normal. Voluntariamente retrocedió varios centímetros, a pesar de que él parecía comentarlo como si nada, esas palabras eran…—Eso es malo dattebayo, si no lo haces jamás podrás ser feliz…

—Naruto-kun…—Acotó Hinata, repasando lentamente su paladar con la lengua. El sabor de su nombre era extraño sobre sus labios, rasposo pero dulce y con un toque de victoria; por un segundo sospechó que era por haber impuesto su respuesta. Su mente insistió en que esa no era la manera común en que actuaba. —Ya me lo habías dicho hace tiempo…—Su mirada de perla se acentúo con la seriedad de sus palabras, los músculos faciales se tensaron y esa mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa se le antojó como una mala imitación de ironía. El rubio asintió extrañado. —Pero yo sé que llorar jamás te hará feliz, lo aprendí hace varios años…

Y sabía lo que diría, aún guardaba aquél lindo recuerdo de doce años atrás.

—_Existe un mundo escondido en nuestros ojos y las lágrimas sirven para limpiarlo cuando este se ensucia con cosas malas y dolorosas. —La de cabello negro le miró sin entender bien, pero la ilusión bailando en sus orbes de perla instó al cuentista a seguir su relato. —Bueno, la cosa es que cuando lloras todo lo malo se va en las lágrimas, de pedacito en pedacito. Hum… Sería algo así… —Se rascó la nuca y volteó a verla con firmeza. —Es difícil explicarse bien, dattebayo…_

—_Entonces, ¿si sigo llorando va a dejar de dolerme? —Él asintió, sonriendo para animarla._

Se irguió en su sitio, aplicando la elegancia e imposición del porte familiar que siempre consideraba arrogante. El color blanco se teñía de grises y oscuros matices que combinaban con las ligeras líneas moradas y negras entre sus pupilas, sus manos fueron tomadas una por la otra sobre su regazo sin un ápice de nervio; su rostro se tensó en grado medio dándole ese aspecto sereno pero intimidante que siempre intentaba lograr en su propio carácter.

¿Cuántas veces intentó pensar que así era? Que el dolor tarde o temprano podría terminar de irse de sus ojos, que el abandono de su padre, la apatía de su hermana y el resto de la familia llegarían a su fin aunque sólo fuera por lástima a su persona. Vaya tontería…

Vio a Naruto ponerse de pie y ella siguió su ritmo, con calma perenne, situada muy dentro de su propia coraza que la resguardaba de enfrentar la única frase que le quedaba por esconder. Detallando esos ojos azules pudo ver resquicios de tintes rojizos indicando frustración y rabia, su mandíbula tensa contrayéndola a propósito para evitar hablar de más, los puños cerrados con fuerza para no ir a dar a sus hombros y exigirle una respuesta.

Lo agradeció con una imperceptible reverencia. Un antiguo arte que adquirió a través de los años en silencio era interpretar movimientos, sabía que estaba resguardando su actitud impulsiva para no molestarla; de algún modo se sintió estúpida por ponerse a la defensiva con él.

Su menudo cuerpo representaba el recuadro perfecto de aristocrática frialdad e indiferencia. Sus rasgos parecían haber madurado en cuestión de unos segundos; suspiró, a pesar de toda la admiración y cariño que pudiera tenerle hasta el momento, seguía siendo un desconocido entrando en terrenos peligrosos de su pasado donde a nadie permitía el acceso, ni siquiera a su persona.

Naruto se estaba extralimitaba en sus comentarios. —N-no entiendo a q-que te re-refieres…—Habló, rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo. Intentaría desentenderse de la situación, esperando que él comprendiera que no debía hablar sobre el tema.

—Nunca lloras. —Sentenció. Sus ojos azules impregnados de indignación y reclamos no lograron amedrentar su figurada calma; armada en las nulas emociones que había adquirido para ignorar el dolor se inclinó centímetros adelante a enfrentarlo, algo le decía que no cedería fácilmente. —Puedes tener los ojos rojos, escociéndose de ardor y cristalinos por contener las lágrimas pero no lloras…—Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, intentando que ella entendiera que no lo hacía por causarle un mal sino ayudarla, no era una ofensa o agresión y Hinata lo entendía pero… Cada vez que alguien tocaba ese tema siempre la hería. —Prometo no juzgarte, sólo quiero saber porque dattebayo.

—De algún modo es como si fuera lo único que me quedara de dignidad…—Expresó sin balbuceos.

Lo detalló unos segundos esperando su reacción, percatándose que aquella admiración que le profesaba se veía desmembrada en cuanto lograra contacto con el tema mas intocable que tuviera su ser. Ambos eran muy distintos, tanto física como mentalmente.

Ella era tímida y la forma en que expresaba su opinión no era impositiva pero ciertamente refinada; él era parlanchín y sus palabras solían repetirse con frecuencia disminuyendo su vocabulario sin el uso de sinónimos.

Sería difícil que él pudiera entenderlo…

Sus manos se aseguraron de tomarlo por los hombros, necesitaría sostenerse con fuerza para no caer. Estaba hundida y no quería seguir ensuciándose más.

¿Sería una decisión correcta el confiar en él? No lo sabía, no estaba segura, el miedo la tenía por presa favorita por ser débil y de fácil acceso; estaba harta de ser tan cobarde.

Repentinamente Naruto decidió ejercer una pequeña demostración de fuerza con ella, apresándola con mayor ferocidad en un abrazo que le impidió moverse. Parecía decidido a no soltarla. Intentó mover sus manos pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, su cuerpo era muy frágil y sinceramente no estaba segura de querer soltar aquella firme voluntad que deseaba salvarla.

Lentamente su muro fue derrumbado, la coraza donde resguardaba su único orgullo fue rota en miles de pedazos. No se resistiría pues la persona maravillosa le agradaba, hablaría ya que él sólo deseaba auxiliarla y permanecería quieta entre sus brazos, asida a la seguridad de esos sentimientos. No había ya nada que perder.

Los labios le palpitaron con vehemencia y parecían moverse a voluntad, de algún modo, que él hiciera eso la llenaba de una pequeña esperanza. —N-Naruto-kun, por más que duela, p-por más que quiera gritar de d-desesperación y dolor n-no lloraré…—Musitó apenas perceptible, el tenue tacto de sus manos de blanco marfil fue guiado por la ligera corriente de viento que parecía animarla a seguir hasta su sedoso cabello de Sol. Sus mejillas siempre frías, a pesar de los sonrojos, fueron calentadas por las lágrimas de ambos que empezaron a correr. —Sé que es tonto p-pero… es lo único que t-tengo para saber que aún me qu-queda amor propio, no quiero hum-humillarme con l-lágrimas frente a nadie…

—Pero…

—L-Lo sé…—Interrumpió ella. —Sé que hace un momento, yo… Lo s-siento, no debía h-hacer es-eso…

—No importa, Hinata-chan.

No consiguió evitar que sus cuencas adornadas en lila miraran con insistencia el suelo.

Una fuerte presión se instauró por segundos, disolviéndose como palabras arrastradas por el viento; un triste recuerdo que siempre formó las rejillas de su jaula se evaporaba para dar paso a su alma. Se sentía indefensa, temblando con violencia sus manos mientras su cuerpo apenas soportaba su peso.

Siempre había sido así; cada vez que esa confesión era escuchada recibía una carcajada en la cara, jamás podría olvidarlo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Sólo gritar con fuerza y dejar a su corazón llenarse de tristes lágrimas, con una voluntad tan endeble como la propia realidad. —Ya lo suponía Hinata-chan…—Llamó él, tomándola por sorpresa. —También solía ser así, dattebayo. — El cuerpo masculino empezó a temblar levemente de impotencia. En cuestión de segundos sintió húmedo su pecho, algo tibio recorría sus mejillas y se secaba con velocidad sobre su rostro causándole una dulce perspectiva de ardor sobre el pómulo. —Mis padres murieron cuando nací, y por eso fui prematuro…—Pudo apreciar la suave textura de sus labios resbalar por su piel hasta delinear una sonrisa de ironía. Un vacío se instauró en su pecho y le dejó crecer conforme él estrujaba su cuerpo; empezaba a sentir vergüenza de sí misma. —Pero, dattebayo…—La tomó suavemente de los hombros para separarla. Hinata correspondió su sonrisa del mismo modo tan sincero y puro que él. — ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, alguien de diecisiete años que se supone no viviría más allá de los quince!

— ¿Eh? —Sus ojos no mostraron ninguna emoción negativa, las manos siguieron en el mismo sitio y sin temblores, su postura era igual e increíblemente mostraba una sonrisa realmente sincera. Pero…

— ¡Y voy a convertirme en la Luna! —Gritó con fuerza, empuñando las manos al techo.

—Naruto-kun…—Balbuceó. ¿Lo decía por distraerla o verdaderamente…? Sólo a él podría ocurrírsele semejante manera de animarla. Sus labios temblaron nuevamente y esta vez quiso darles paso, no podía creerlo pero ella… Estaba riendo. A carcajadas. Su propio estómago ardía de la emoción pues no solía reírse así; Naruto hizo un mohín de ofensa y abruptamente trató de silenciarse, en vano.

—Vamos, no es para tanto dattebayo… No quise decir que seré la Luna, más bien iré a ella, pero…—Se rascó la nuca, inquieto. —Bueno, dicen que cuando las personas mueren se van a las estrellas, pero me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante…—Su rostro se mostró serio. Hinata puso especial atención creyendo realmente que diría algo transcendental. — ¡Están muy lejos, ttebayo! —Y ella por un momento quiso irse de espaldas. Realmente él era… Tal y como lo recordaba.

—Pero… ¿Por qué la Luna, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el hilo a su fantasiosa teoría. A veces le gustaría soñar con su misma facilidad.

—Me di cuenta que si no estaba cerca como la Luna no sería capaz de ver a nadie, ttebayo…—La miró unos segundos, sus labios hicieron una especie de puchero marcado a la izquierda; la azabache supuso que diría algo que creía la iba a molestar. —Especialmente tú Hinata-chan, que eres tan pequeñita…—No pudo evitar que sus ojos le dedicaran una expresión fría y cortante; Naruto fue forzado a retroceder en su ataque directo. Ella de inmediato se sonrojó por la culpa, desconociendo totalmente sus actos. ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de lanzar tal mirada?

—Naruto-kun, perdóname. — Sentenció con su tono neutro, sin tartamudear. La sensación de una diminuta espina clavándose fuerte a su corazón acrecentaba su daño cuando él la apretaba más contra su pecho. ¿Sería esa la culpa? Los años de sólo vivir para su propio malestar le causaban graves conflictos a la hora de discernir sobre sus emociones. —N-no debí portarme t-tan mal contigo…

—Hinata-chan, cálmate, no es para tanto. —Sonrió—Pero de castigo tienes que cantar lo que yo quiera, dattebayo…—La inspeccionó unos segundos y entrecerró sus zafiros unos segundos, colocando las manos tras su nuca. —Por cierto dattebayo, esto me da una sensación de dejavú, hasta creo que ya te conocía…

Ambos sonrieron con complacencia. Su mirada se alzó con gracia hasta encontrar la aguazul que tanto le fascinaba. Antes, cuando miraba al pasado sus sueños más hermosos sólo eran dedicados a su madre y en un porcentaje menor a él; cada que veía el pasado recordaba a un pequeño. Sería hermoso que él recordara a esa niña que cuidó una noche oscura.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que el rechinar de la puerta derrumbó ese cómodo ambiente, quizás tan palpable que por esa razón el rostro de la chica de cabello rosa frunció el ceño al entrar. —Naruto, ya hiciste algo ¿verdad? —Preguntó por inercia, entrecerrando sus ojos al percibir la inquietante escena. —Eso da igual ahora, Hinata tiene una llamada…

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Andando con ella sin oponer resistencia fue un extraño momento para Sasuke, por lo que decidió entablar unas palabras para reconfortarla. Aunque no podía ignorar su enfado al saber que ella no le hizo caso cuándo le advirtió que no dijera nada que no quisiera decir. ¿Por qué era tan terca? —Hinata, sabes que podía omitir esos detalles…

—Te prometí que te lo diría todo, cuando estuviera lista. —Intentó sonreír para tranquilizar el mal humor de su persona más amada. Lo escuchó bufar con molestia pero le correspondió el gesto, ese era un avance. —Aún con todos escuchando sólo quiero que tú lo sepas, te debo demasiado por como me comporté contigo…—Se acurrucó en su pecho, sosteniendo entre sus manos el sedoso cabello negro. —Es extraño, nunca fui incomprensiva con nadie y a ti…

—Hmp, sabes que no importa. —Acarició su cabello y depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios sonrosados. —Además, me agrada ser el primero en algo para ti…—Pareció meditar unos segundos sus palabras pero con molestia inmediatamente habló. —Fue un placer ver derrotado a mi hermano cuándo confesaste que también me amabas. — La azabache se sintió sumamente avergonzada e incapaz de rebatir, ese hecho era algo que todavía la ponía muy nerviosa. —Aunque al parecer le fascina molestarme porque ha estado rondándote toda la noche—Masculló molesto y susurró en su oído. —Asegúrate de que no te toque, eres mía…

—No te entiendo…

—Por algo que no diré tengo prohibido detenerlo…—Avanzó un poco más y la depositó de vuelta en el sillón de la sala donde todos la esperaban. —Estás advertida, Uchiha Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/dp: **Amo a Itachi y Sasuke. No tiene mucho que ver -¿O sí?- pero estaba viendo el manga de la semana (Me gustaría que Itachi hiciera lo mismo que en el video de FioryParty ¬.¬) En serio lamento la tardanza, pero estoy sin trabajo, se descompuso el teclado, etc… Faltan como tres cap para llegar al punto en que me quedé, así que podríamos decir que el fic está por entrar a la fase media, y pensar que quería que fuera de sólo seis capítulos xD

**Nuharoo:** Las galletas ya llegaron (?) pero me dicen que las recibió otra persona xD Perdona la enorme tardanza, son cosas de la vida que en estas fechas sea difícil actualizar. ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y un próspero 2014!

**Hinatacris:** De verdad perdona la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado :D ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y un próspero 2014!


	7. Sol anónimo

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** ¿Quieres oír una historia? Es acerca de mi primer amor/Él tiene una mágica extraña sonrisa; parece un Sol con la Luna cautiva en su boca /Parece que el Sol en el cielo está destinado a ser ignorado…

**Advertencias:** Primer fic de Naruto/Historia basada en un one-short que no revelaré hasta el final para evitar spoilers/Saltos temporales

**Pareja:** NaruHina

**Cantidad de palabras: 4,501**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Nota:** A petición pondré en la línea de separación a que tiempo pertenece cada texto, aunque normalmente comienzo con unas líneas relacionadas, el pasado y un poco del presente, no he hecho más separaciones con estas más que en un capítulo, no creí que nadie se confundiría, mil disculpas. Capítulo más largo de lo normal, espero no aburrirlos -.-U

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Dicen los rumores que planea hacerle una segunda serie a su antagonista y tiene por título tentativo "Sasuke" que al igual que Naruto trata sobre la vida del Uchiha…

**o**

**o**

**o**

_"El Sol siempre saldrá…"_

_Frase tan aparentemente simple que esconde mucho más allá de un bello amanecer y el mejor rumbo de las cosas. Porque él siempre estará en el cielo, impasible, aguardando para dispersar su luz y otorgar candidez a quien desee tomarla sin pedir pago a cambio; sigue sobre el cielo, ahí, a pesar de las nubes y del movimiento de la Tierra._

_Alumbra, maneja los ciclos naturales del agua, brinda el reflejo de su luminosidad al astro nocturno y sin embargo es frecuentemente maldecido por permitirle a las nubes que se interpongan en su camino en los días lluviosos._

_Ignorantes son del hecho que éste puede evaporarlas, pero por consideración a las consecuencias que recayeran en ellos, no lo hace. Junto a la Luna es continuamente opacado, siendo ésta quien inspira los bellos y trágicos poemas de romance amparados a la luz nocturna._

_El Sol en el cielo parece destinado a ser ignorado…_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Sol anónimo**

**o**

**o**

**o**

*°*°*°*°***Pasado***°*°*°*°*

En cuestión de unos cuántos segundos, siguiendo sin detalles los imperceptibles gestos de ambos presentes, fue capaz de notar más de lo que hubiera deseado. Incluso a ella llegaba a sorprenderle su facultad de leer con mayoritaria facilidad las expresiones humanas, habilidad desarrollada tras los años de sigilo y ausencia de su propia presencia. Siempre tan absurdamente ignorada que tenía la perfecta vista frente a frente de aquellos a quienes analizaba sin que éstos prestaran la mínima consciencia a los hechos.

El blanco se acentuó más en sus ojos, centrándose en las orillas de su pupila para permitir los halos plateados rodear el iris. Perla bordado con plata advirtiendo el inicio de reconocidas expresiones, las elaboradas muecas y el ir y venir de los colores verde y azul tratando de enfocar algún punto ciego del cuarto. Algo seguro a lo que ver, miradas renuentes a cruzarse.

Ella, de cabello rosados bastante exótico escapaba de él, quien con sus aguazul trataba al mismo tiempo de perderla por la incomodidad del momento. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, saltando desbocado dentro de su pecho y amenazando con lastimarle si no apretaba con mayor fuerza de la que sostenía las manos contra su piel.

Recordaba a la perfección como tan sólo unos minutos atrás la joven había entrado por la puerta, frunciendo el ceño en visible molestia de presenciar la confianza premeditada con que esa persona trataba a la azabache. El dolor que se manifestó en su rostro se fue tan pronto como apareció, las vanas palabras del rubio tratando de explicar inexistentes culpas; porque esos intensos ojos azules que la contemplaron con empatía parecían haber perdido la amplitud de su visión al disipar por completo de su vista a la azabache.

No quería estar ahí, interviniendo sin desearlo y deduciendo más de la situación que los propios involucrados; tanto la de cabello rosa como el hebras doradas emanaban un ambiente imposible de interferir.

El pesar se posó en sus orbes, otorgándole matices grises al círculo platinado, al comprender que en aquél contexto tan tenso, quien estaba de más en esa habitación era ella. —Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…—Llamó con suavidad, sin atraer su atención. Notó como en la bata de la chica un gafete colgaba con sus datos; suspiró, tomando fuertemente aire pues aquello que diría tenía que entenderse. Podía ser patéticamente tímida, débil y torpe pero como lo dijo antes, aún era una Hyuuga y poseía dignidad por mínima que fuera; saldría con su orgullo por delante. —Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san sólo me daba ánimos… Recordé la muerte de mi madre y eso me puso un poco triste. —Como si fuera imán atrajo la curiosidad de los dos a causa de oír sus apellidos con tanto respeto; bien, objetivo uno cumplido. La sorpresa, el bochorno y la culpa confrontaron a la estudiante de medicina, según leía en su carnet, mencionar a su madre provocó la lástima que necesitaba. —Lamento haberle robado el preciado tiempo de su pareja. —Hizo una reverencia leve y sonrió con parsimonia, aunque por dentro le supiera tan amargo decir eso.

La usanza y educación de su familia volvían a flote, sabía herir y manipular pero rehusaba practicarlo pues conocía sus consecuencias; aunque ante ocasiones necesarias podía ser levemente cruel.

—H-Hinata, no e-es lo que tú t-te crees…—Balbuceó con estupor, acallándose prontamente y dejando la frase al aire. Le causaba gracia aquello, estaba tan nerviosa que pronto sus propias palabras mermaron en su firmeza; ella no lo decía por hacerla sentir mal, pero si deseaba incomodarla para ver cuán consciente era de sus sentimientos. A costa de su nueva tranquilidad haría feliz a esas personas, lo había decidido. — ¡E-este idiota y yo…!

—Hinata-chan, no me digas así que me haces sentir viejo, Sakura-chan no se enfada, dattebayo —Alegó él, inocente al verdadero motivo de ese mote. O probablemente rehuyendo a la respuesta de la chica. —. Vamos, no es mi novia ´ttebayo, no pienses mal. A mi me gusta mucho, pero todavía no tenemos nada de nada porque no quiere…—Hizo un puchero y tembló su labio inferior, sus ojos brillaron y Hinata sintió que le negaba alimento a un cachorro desvalido. El sonrojo subió hasta las nubes ¿Sería muy malo si lo arropara entre brazos? Negó con la cabeza, necesitaba voluntad y por primera vez no la perdería. —Dime como me decías antes, además me gusta mucho como lo dices porque aquí nadie me respeta como se debe… ¡Si soy quien mantiene este hospital con mi herencia, dattebayo! Bueno, no. Pero la vieja es mi madrina y técnicamente todo me pertenece y…

—Lo entiendo. Nuevamente perdóneme por emplear las prioridades de Uzumaki-san a mi favor personal, entiendo que pueda molestarse. —Reclamó con sincero protocolo. Giró su rostro en un ángulo fijo que no tuvo tiempo de calcular, pues el rubor del rubio, sus sonrisa nerviosa y esos zafiros mirándola con firmeza le hicieron sentir tan dichoso el corazón al mismo tiempo que como si se lo estuvieran apuñalando. ¿Qué era esa sensación de pérdida qué…? —Me retiro, con su permiso.

— ¡Oi, Hinata-chan! —Llamó el joven mientras ella procedía a tomar el pomo de la puerta, lo sujetó con fuerza, intentando no hacer evidente el temblor de su cuerpo. — ¡Que soy Naruto-kun para ti! —Salió de la habitación y caminó con prontitud, alerta de aquél que vociferaba en medio del pasillo mientras le reprendía la de cabello rosa. — ¡¿Me oyes!? ¡Como me vuelvas a llamar de otro modo te llevo a conocer al teme y lamentarás haberlo conocido porque es un cubo de hielo estreñido que asusta con su cara! —Sonrió genuinamente, sintiendo que con toda esa energía desbordante inyectándose a su alma sería capaz de seguir adelante.

Días, dos a lo sumo, era lo que tenía conviviendo con ese hiperactivo personaje y ya le conocía el único secreto que siempre resguardó. La acompañaba en la soledad y le consolaba por lo de su madre, e incluso ese mismo día en que estuvo presente aunque él no lo recordara, Naruto tal vez era la primera y última persona que vería ese inutilizado orgullo Hyuuga que poseía por naturaleza innata y la indiferencia en sus ojos.

Era tan poco tiempo y ciertamente le bastaba para asumirlo como un pilar de su vida.

Apenas sabía de Uzumaki Naruto y ya eran amigos. Por eso, ahora que veía claramente el amor de él hacia la de ojos jade y la correspondencia a sus sentimientos no dudaría en ayudarlos aunque perdiera a alguien tan importante para sí misma. No importaba ella, que le quería; no sabría reconocer el grado de su gusto por el rubio pues nunca antes se había enamorado, pero la amargura entremezclada le daba la idea.

En fin, seguramente era un sentimiento proveniente de su calidez y apoyo, ya no tenía sentido resguardarlo y alimentarlo si se vería desechado al viento porque él ya tenía a quien amar. Lo descartaría con tal de hacerlo feliz. Dichosamente avanzó hasta el despacho de la directora del hospital para atender a su olvidada llamada.

*°*°*°*°*°***Pasado**°*°*°*°*°*

Lento comenzaba a marcharse, apropiándose del transitar del tiempo como suyo, sometiéndolo a su propio ritmo. El inalcanzable Sol descendía por el horizonte para acoplarse entre los lejanos valles con parsimonia, quizás sin inconveniente alguno de ser alcanzado por el astro nocturno que llegaría a su relevo. Como el interminable círculo del ying y el yang, la luz y la oscuridad siempre se persiguen el uno al otro sin esperanzas de conseguir reunirse.

Hinata inhaló profundo el aire fresco, sintiéndolo tan cortante por dentro como una fina ráfaga de navajas, un pequeño arranque de melancolía le hizo pensar que del mismo modo ella seguiría al rubio animoso sólo por obtener un pequeño destello. Deseaba alcanzar al Rey.

Con mirada longeva detalló cada instante del atardecer, dibujando una genuina sonrisa en sus labios que tiraban de sus músculos faciales casi con dolor; no estaba muy acostumbrada a tanta amplitud. Sintió correr por su garganta la hiel con su acostumbrado sabor amargo, dejándole pasar con facilidad por su tracto ante su repetitiva presencia.

Apoyada sobre la barda, que apenas se alejaba unos centímetros del borde que delimitaba el terreno de la azotea, se dejó ir por un ataque de suspiros que le siguieron a sus nerviosas manos meneándose con insistencia. Entre su ensimismamiento pudo detectar a una figura más alta que se posaba a una distancia placentera y prudente sin emitir palabra. Calmó sus manías unos momentos, no creía que a su compañía le apeteciera una charla.

En silencio agradeció que mientras ella distraídamente contemplaba el panorama esa persona se limitara a acomodarse a un lado sin mayores percances. La intimidaría si le dirigía la palabra aún por simple cortesía. Decidida a olvidarlo todo volvió a asestar sus cuencas sobre aquél bello trozo de un ambiente urbano. Los carros se trasladaban a grandes velocidades por la carretera frente al edificio, las personas caminaban sobre la acera cada quien en sus propios pensamientos. Recostó su mentón sobre el barandal de la azotea, colgándose con precaución pues no deseaba caer a la abismal altura de veintiocho pisos.

En su memoria aún rondaban las secas palabras que le dirigiera su primo por teléfono, cuando acudió a contestar esa misma mañana. Había estado tan feliz con su nuevo amigo rubio que se había olvidado por completo que tenía una casa a la que regresar y su nombrado protector se encargaría de recordárselo con creces en cuestión de algunos angustiantes minutos más, cuándo llegara por ella tal y como lo dijo.

Observando detenidamente rememoró que ese era el tercer anochecer que recordaba haber visto desde esa misma azotea. Se juzgó demasiado despistada para apenas haberlo notado, con íntegra razón su primo vendría a por ella con toda la contrariedad y desagrado que reflejaba su voz.

¿Cuántos días tendría ahí, con exactitud?

Apretó los labios temblorosos tratando de retomar el control de sus movimientos, exhalando un vaho suave para intentar propagarles el calor que los abrigara. Un cruento frío reinaba particularmente ese día. Continúo varios segundos en silencio, disfrutando cada componente de esa ausencia de sonidos. A su derecha escuchó un pequeño estornudo malamente disimulado, causándole algo de gracia el ver como aquella persona fruncía el ceño levemente por no poder evitar su gesto.

Respingó, girando un poco para observarlo con mayor detalle. Ese hombre joven no parecía tener más allá de los veinticinco años, aunque esas ojeras tan marcadas le realzaran la edad, resultaba bastante apuesto si lo señalaba objetivamente, pues sus facciones finas destacaban entre otras, coronándose con aquellos ojos y cabello negro que acentuaban su tez blanca.

Su porte daba un cierto aire elegante, adjuntado con toque de sabiduría adulta que le agradaba; sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse con nimiedad. —Itachi…—Susurró apaciblemente el hombre que le hiciera compañía en esos momentos. La azabache se sintió avergonzada de ser atrapada invadiendo el espacio personal de un completo desconocido, pero no apartó su mirada; lo sintió moverse unos cuantos centímetros para girar a su dirección sin inconvenientes, clavando fijamente sus ojos negros cuál exquisita ausencia de luz la hacía sumirse en una acostumbrada ansia de oscurecerse.

—Yo…—Masculló ella, entendiendo la petición indirecta de su nombre. Ahí iba, su más repetitiva y odiada palabra. —H-Hyuu…—Pero aquél hombre meneó suavemente su cabeza negando antes de que terminara, al inicio fue incapaz de comprender pero cuando asentó sus ojos perla sobre aquellos tan contrarios comprendió lo que realmente quería. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, sonrojándose con algo más de brusquedad pues una persona, por desconocida que fuera, le interesaba saber de ella. Aún por la simple curiosidad. —Hinata…—Respondió con confianza, sintiéndose extrañada ante su evidente falta de tartamudeo. Quizás el que un adulto asintiera sin reclamos y con una imperceptible sonrisa como él, acrecentaba un poco su autoestima inexistente.

—Lugar soleado…—Pronunció el azabache con un tono semejante a la curiosidad. El hombre le miró fijamente, escrutándola sin decoro con aquellas cuencas de carbón puro; extraño, pues más allá de la vergüenza de saberse observada no le era embarazoso. —Es perfecto. —Completó el extraño, inquietando a la chica; intentó responder pero sólo atinó a balbucear sorprendida sin decir nada de verdadera relevancia. Hinata fue consciente de que la incógnita se hizo clara en su rostro y agradeció cuando él procedió a desplegar su vista hacia el cielo azul que empezaba a oscurecerse. —Indudablemente eres como el Sol…

— ¿A-a que se refiere, Itachi-san? —Cuestionó con genuino interés, analizando cada letra sin obtener una respuesta que le convenciera de tal afirmación. Lo vio enarcar una ceja ante su modo de llamarle pero no objetó nada, parecía conocerlo todo sin escuchar respuestas; la necesidad de imponer una muralla de respeto con alguien ajeno a su ambiente.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas…—Murmuró con una sonrisa que aceleró frenéticamente su corazón. Era tan nuevo para ella el ruborizarse con tal intensidad sólo por un acto amable y es que sus facciones aristocráticas enmarcadas en serenidad e indiferencia se suavizaban con tal ternura que cualquier chica caería ante sus pies enamorada. Itachi era sumamente apuesto, pero indudablemente el frenesí de su corazón no era tan penetrante como con Naruto, quien se galardonaba por la magia empleada en su sonrisa y su mirada. —Hinata-san, ¿existe alguien en este momento que se honre de ser a quien usted ame? —Musitó sereno, causándole una vaga sensación de melancolía por la cordialidad. Su sonrojo subió a niveles estratosféricos; pensó unos segundos en alguien, pero lo descartó automáticamente, sólo lo conocía de días, era imposible que…

—N-no. —Reiteró avergonzada, meneando las manos en negación. —No la hay, p-pero si existe a-alguien a quien qu-quiero mucho…

—Es una lástima. —Lo escuchó suspirar, meneándole los cabellos con medida fuerza sin entender porque lo lamentaba. —Es usted el ideal perfecto de dama que necesito…—La manó resbaló de su sitio hasta recaer sobre su mejilla, su toque fue lento y cariñoso al igual que sus ojos sin durar más de unos segundos. La sangre de su cuerpo ya circulaba exclusivamente en sus pómulos. —…Pero su corazón ya desea el interés de otra persona.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir. —Q-quiero decir, él so-solo es mi amigo y…

—Hinata-san. —Le llamó con diversión. La azabache regresó a admirar embelesada el modo tan propio y caballeroso de ser con el que era tratada, definitivamente ese hombre había sido criado con estrictos estándares de comportamiento al igual que ella. —Es suficiente un pequeño grado de esperanza para causar el nacimiento de un gran amor… O al menos eso dice un gran filósofo chino. —Hinata asintió, complacida de su vasta frase para animarle. —Espero que él sea la Luna que necesita este hermoso Sol que todos ignoran…

Su sonrisa y esas léxicos nuevamente. De verdad deseaba creerle y ser un astro luminoso, capaz de brillar por cuenta propia; el joven esbozó una risa entre sus carnosos labios, calmando su corazón pero reuniendo la sangre de su cuerpo hasta en las orejas. Su seguridad, la manera cordial y educada de hablar, una persona de clase alta por lo visto en la elegancia de su traje negro de diseñador.

En su fuero interno se preguntó si ese aplomo era el que debería tener ella cuando arrancara la mediocridad que cabalmente encarnaba, quizás su primo la trataría con el mismo tacto amablemente indiferente que él si no le odiara, tal vez su hermana menor no crecería aguardando sus emociones tras la mirada para ser inexpresiva a su disposición.

Si ella cumpliera bien con ser la heredera…

Pero el hubiera no existe y tenía que aprender a superar el presente, no es posible vivir de recuerdos y lo sabía; llevaba doce años intentando. Si ejercía presión para pensar encontraba que quizás su alma no comprendería a su familia como ahora, les estaría odiando y menospreciando… prefería sufrir así.

Aquél joven era un anónimo en su vida y aún así le había dado el segundo mejor trato a lo largo de su existencia. Sus vocablos voluntariamente seleccionadas para expresar refinamiento y recato a la vez que simplemente comunicaban lo necesario. Sus ojos negros eran cándidos y brillantes por culpa de la intensidad de su mirada, oscuros te sumían en ellos hasta ser conscientes de los pequeños destellos que resaltan dispersos en sus iris, deliberados tintes puestos a ser entendidos por quien así lo quisiera.

O tal vez sólo por ella…

Itachi le dirigió una discreta sonrisa, comprendiendo su ausencia espiritual del instante. Colocó la mano izquierda en su hombro, como apoyo y le hizo comprender algo que jamás había experimentado: seguridad.

La plena certeza de que por media hora de charla era capaz de apartar la timidez y arriesgarse a tratar con el exterior, de que fuera de la melancolía en que ahogaba su vida podía nacer un cariño innato y desinteresado hacia quien no volverías a ver.

Sin embargo, si eso sentía por él, entonces Naruto… — ¡Hinata-chan! —Él sólo era gustar y querer…— ¡Déjala pervertido hermano del teme cara de limón, ttebayo! —Pero los sentimientos eran miles de veces más fuertes. Escuchó aquella voz y se puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué hasta ahora que lo tenía enfrente se percataba de él? — ¿No ves que le tiene miedo a la gente y por eso es rarita? ¡La tienes toda asustada! ¡Ya no la toques que me enojo más, teme-dos, dattebayo! —Itachi se limita a escucharle en silencio, parecer ser que su técnica para lidiarle es callar y le funciona pues Naruto corre hacia la azabache y los aparta de forma brusca.

—Naruto-kun, te agradecería ser más cortés con la dama. —Le defendió el mayor. —Si estás celoso hay mejores formas de remediarlo. —Agregó suspicaz. Hinata alzó irremediablemente la vista y se sorprendió de encontrar a un joven rubio de piel roja, demasiado roja… Era como ir a un nivel siguiente del sonrojo y lo sabía ella, la experta. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar antes de lanzar manotazos y golpes al aire en un puchero ruidoso que le hizo gracia.

— ¡No, no teme-dos! ¡Sólo la cuidaba de ti porque has de ser como el bastardo ese que tienes en tu casa, dattebayo! ¡Yo no venía a aclarar nada de nada de lo de la mañana ni la estuve buscando porque quería que conociera a un idiota porque me llamó como si fuera tan viejo como tú y…! —Itachi le tapó la boca. Naruto murmuraba contra su palma ininteligiblemente y trataba de morderlo.

—A mi no tienes que contarme sobre su relación, concentra tus sermones y explicaciones en mi tonto hermano menor. —Hizo una pausa y lo miró sardónico, la azabache se extrañó de verle esa expresión pero supo que había de que preocuparse, ese joven no parecía de los que gustaban dañando a los demás. Aunque si parecía disfrutar sacar de sus casillas a los demás, anotó mentalmente. —Por cierto, el mismo que trata de asesinarte con la mirada desde hace cinco minutos…

Si fuera necesario escoger una palabra para definir la situación de ella se desprendería miles más, porque en este mundo hay tantas verdades como el número de personas que las dicen. Como un pequeño copo de nieve que es todo y nada a la vez, un nimio trozo de la nevada o esa gota helada definitiva que causa la muerte.

Cuándo volteó a verlo se sorprendió de su piel extremadamente blanca, resaltante entre esos cabellos oscuros y el negro de sus ojos. Absorbentes, como dos pozos sin luz al fondo y completamente vacíos, mirándolos con detenimiento, no podía evitar querer rehuir su mirada a esa noche de la que siempre escapaba. Todo y nada, sublime y elegante pero fría y despiadada; así eran los ojos de ese joven que permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta en la azotea.

Haruno Sakura a su lado observaba embelesada su aspecto físico, perdida en captar cada detalle para grabarlo a fuego.

Uzumaki Naruto le sonreía con su magia nocturna y le palmeaba la espalda a pesar de que él parecía fastidiado.

Itachi la miraba a ella, comprendiendo la dilatación de sus ojos al contemplar con temor aquello oculto tras sus pupilas. —Deja de verme, niña tonta. —Le masculló con molestia, sacándola de su trance. Se tocó las mejillas sin creer que por única vez no se sonrojaba de vergüenza con alguien.

—L-lo siento. —El rubio aulló con burla y enfado, malentendiendo su análisis y eso si la hizo sonrojar. ¿Sería tan notable? Porque al instante el azabache arqueó una ceja también. ¿Nadie lo veía, acaso? Esa neutralidad en su aura, como el negro que se esconde atrás del blanco y se ahonda hasta el interior. Ese chico parecía la perfecta definición de todo y nada con su ambiente tan grandioso y el odio aplastando al "todo"

— ¡Teme, no le hables así! —Bufó Uzumaki de inmediato. —Uno que quiere ayudarte a hacer amigos, bastardo malagradecido, pero ya que dattebayo… Hinata-chan, te presento al Sasuke Uchiha-teme, copia de Itachi en pequeño pero más idiota y menos perfecto ttebayo…

—M-mucho…

—Cierra la boca. —Espetó de pronto, sobresaltándola. —No tengo interés de conocer a una tonta patética como tú. —Dio media vuelta. —Itachi, larguémonos. Me jode recordarle a Naruto que no lo quiero rondado como mosca…—La alba lo pensó por instantes y efectivamente sucedió, pues de reojo vio al que dedujo su hermano pidiéndole disculpas ya que él ya se había marchado dando un azote a la puerta.

¿Sería su imaginación o le pareció que él… cojeaba?

*°*°*°*°*°***Presente**°*°*°*°*°*

Suspiró mientras recordaba aquella noche. Se recordaba siendo tan bastardo como solía ser, tratando de desquitar su molestia por _ese_ incidente que sólo avivó la amargura en que se hundía. A veces se arrepentía de haber sido tan maldito con el que se proclamaba su mejor amigo, nunca logrando reconciliar sus diferencias; si lo odiaba era por ser mejor que él para afrontar la realidad y si le guarda rencores ahora era por esta historia, tan jodidamente necesaria.

Hinata nunca fue como aquella vez que la conoció, cambió, y se aferraba a lo que Naruto pudiera ofrecerle para sobrevivir, ignorando sus sentimientos cuándo más tarde que temprano empezaron a nacer. Le temblaban las manos, sosteniendo ese papel que recelosamente guardaba a leer en cuánto llegaran a esa parte del relato: su impresión de él la primera vez. —Sasuke…—Llamó su esposa, negó suavemente y le dejó seguir contando la verdad de su primer amor.

Por mucho tiempo ella se negó a hablar de esos recuerdos, prometiéndole que cuando fuera el momento preciso lo haría. Había esperado tanto, y aunque por obviedad prefería escucharlo a solas, los molestos gorrones que falló en lanzar a la calle estorbaban, pero ni ellos le impedirían saber esa historia; requería entender que le entregó ese tonto para que lo hubiera amado tanto. Escuchó atento mientras de reojo detallaba la carta que leía al mismo tiempo. Una de Naruto, que fue guardada muy especialmente por Hinata y que él había robado años atrás…

"_Recuerda, el Sol siempre saldrá…"_

_Vamos, sé que suena demasiado trillada esta frase y no podrás negármelo, Hinata-chan pero funciona dattebayo._

_Quizás yo mismo soy una de esas tantas personas que la usa para poner de ánimo a cualquiera que vea triste. Pero hoy, con mis palabras quiero que lo sepas: realmente el Sol siempre, siempre estará con su luz en el cielo, regalándole calidez y consuelo a quienes lo necesiten._

_Cuando te sientas mal sólo míralo, te hará sonreír. Acuérdate de mí de paso, que soy más genial que él…_

_Y más importante, no se va a caer… Bueno, a menos que logre convertirme en la Luna y vaya a derribarlo, nadie podrá ganarme. ¡Ni siquiera el Sol! (Si no se puede sólo viviré ahí… ¡Y ya verás que lograré volverme gobernante de la Luna, dattebayo!)_

_Eh, creo que te estaba diciendo algo pero no… ¡No, ya recordé! No, espera, tengo idea pero no… Dame unos minutos para releer la carta, el Sol, bla bla… Mmm, sigo sin saberlo…_

_Bueno, aunque no me acuerde te diré otra cosa; me agradas. Realmente te has hecho una de mis mejores amigas al grado de que siento culpa por arrastrarte a todos lados sin tu permiso, aunque no creo que sea tan malo como dice Sakura-chan ¿verdad? Yo sí creo que tú querías ir porque sonreías, aunque ella me diga lo contrario y me golpeé._

_Debe estar celosa… ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Tiene celos de mí! ¡Gracias Hinata-chan! Estoy seguro que muy pronto se me confesará y me dirá que todos estos años siempre me quiso a mí y no al cara de estreñido que tuvimos la desgracia de conocer._

_Mm, sobre eso… Aún me siento mal por el modo en que te trató._

_¡Oh espera! Ya recuerdo que quería decirte antes._

_Nunca te rindas. No dejes que esa familia tuya te desprecie, deja de ser obediente y pórtate mal, golpea a ese primo tuyo de mi parte… (Y si lo vuelves a ver, al teme también. ¡No! En vez de un golpe dales una paliza. Pídele a Sakura-chan que te enseñe, sabe bien como hacerte volar de una cachetada)_

_Éste, sé que te vas a enojar pero sí escuché lo te decía él aquella mañana en la azotea del hospital y creo que tiene razón. El Sol siempre estará en el cielo a pesar de la noche y las nubes, brindando calor incluso a quienes no lo saben o aprecian y ahí se mantendrá pues nada puede detenerlo._

_Es fuerte para soportar que nadie lo aprecie, que lo ignoren aún cuando saben que ahí ésta, que lo odien cuando por alguna u otra cosa no puede iluminar nuestro día. Pero está en el cielo, y nunca se irá…_

_Supongo que sabes porque escribo esto, cuando tengas esta hoja en tu manos ya debes entenderlo muy bien…_

_Me hubiera gustado ser esa Luna que necesitas, pero Sakura sola no podrá. Perdón Hinata-chan._

_Atte: Uzumaki Naruto._

_PD: Una vieja ebria se encargó de corregirme la carta, cualquier cosa extraña que leas no fue mi culpa._

_PD2: Las cosas raras van por su cuenta, yo sólo le corregí la pésima ortografía que tiene. Y a pesar de lo que diga el mocoso nunca le he visto besar a una chica, sólo a ese tipo cara de niña que dice odiar, yo que tú me aseguro primero de que si sea hombrecito, nunca se sabe…_

_PD3: Por cierto, ese idiota debería saber que no debe describir cada cosa que hace mientras escribe la carta, nos da mala fama de cabeza huecas a los rubios. En cuánto leas esto por favor coméntaselo a mí "querido" Naruto Atte: Tsunade Senju_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/dp: **Lamento la enorme demora, eso si aún queda algúnalma por ahí… Pasaron muchas cosas y me concentré más en editar un fic de otro fandom que ya estaba terminado, pero ya que está en el final puedo decir que pronto podré mejorar el ritmo de este, que también va para su recta final. Este es uno de los capítulos que más amo, sino es que toda la historia.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Nuharoo y a Annie Thompson, quienes comentaron la ocasión pasada… Sé que este fic es un inútil intento de drama, pero simplemente lo amo. A pesar de que no es muy comentado, jamás lo dejaré inconcluso, pues esta historia en especial mezcla un poco de aquellos pensamientos que guardo y aquellos que deseo tener. Quizás eso explica a al Hinata tan melancólica, al Naruto alegre, pero son como yo los veo y a la vez, una parte de mí misma. Quiero agradecer a quien este leyendo esto, desde las sombra y nunca dejará un comentario pero ahí sigue. Gracias, por tu tiempo. Gracias a todos, y me despido que me estoy poniendo muy cursi xD Un enorme abrazo y unas galletas de caramelo. Nos leemos el viernes ;D


	8. Debilidad

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** ¿Quieres oír una historia? Es acerca de mi primer amor/Él tiene una mágica extraña sonrisa; parece un Sol con la Luna cautiva en su boca /

**Advertencias:** Primer fic de Naruto/Historia basada en un one-short que no revelaré hasta el final para evitar spoilers/Saltos temporales

**Pareja:** NaruHina (Pasado)/SasuHina (Presente)

**Cantidad de palabras:**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Aunque dicen los rumores que planea hacerle una segunda serie a su antagonista y tiene por título tentativo "Sasuke" que al igual que Naruto trata sobre la vida del Uchiha…

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Desde que una persona sabe anhelar es que el instinto primitivo de posesividad se antepone, incluso superando a esa supuesta humanidad que racionaliza la química cerebral._ _Quien realmente desea hará lo que sea por obtenerlo, aún si no es con los mejores métodos._

_Egoístamente, finge e ignora aquella mirada de tristeza de quien hiera en su camino, porque abruma e irrumpe abruptamente con la felicidad. Y es entonces que ese par de ojos que se nos conceden se ciegan, los oídos pierden capacidad auditiva y el mundo tal cuál debe ser es presentado con otra perspectiva más conveniente._

_Sin embargo, quien antepone sus sentimientos y el bienestar propio no puede ser amado con la misma intensidad, no tiene la misma importancia en una vida ajena y sufre amargamente por dentro. Todo lo que en esta existencia se hace, se paga._

_Nos es concedido dos ojos por una razón: para ver dentro del alma; notar aquello que quiere o no ser comprendido y jamás intentar arrebatar aquello que nunca será nuestro._

_No cierres los ojos ante los sentimientos y hechos inconvenientes cuándo no quieras salir herida, sabrás que aunque se debe pagar dolor por el momento conseguirás más adelante una infinita felicidad que sólo a ti te pertenecerá._

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Debilidad**

Quería confirmar que ese desconcertante vacío en su pecho tenía alguna razón de ser. Que el mal presentimiento atorado en su garganta, junto a un grito desesperado que envolvía un nombre y esperaba salir fuera real, a pesar de la cobardía ganando el terreno e impidiendo a su voz salir fuera inminente.

Fue un impulso obsesivo lo que la obligó a examinar el ambiente.

Cada pequeño aspecto que se delatara, cada nimiedad que encontrara a su paso; con plena consciencia quería grabar a fuego en su memoria todo aquello que fuera capaz de detallar, para darle un intensivo análisis a la situación en la que vivía actualmente.

Esos ojos de azul cerúleo que brillaban con luz propia e iluminaban el oscuro mundo de grises en que vivía, ahora se escapaban de su vista tras aquella puerta como hace años, cuándo le abandonó en la esquina de la azotea al borde del colapso por la pérdida de su madre.

Deseaba seguirlo, aún si su audaz movimiento resultara ser por un absurdo impulso más que una muestra de valentía; Hinata anhelaba estar lista para retenerle.

Pero la fuerza de su débil voluntad era mermada por el incesante temblor de labios, irónicamente atrapados en un rictus de indiferencia, misma que no sentía. La imposibilitaron partir.

Era como retornar a ese lúgubre pasado, dónde el último calor que recibiría en su vida se le esfumaba de las manos como una corriente de agua que no puede retenerse. Su persona especial se había retirado al instante tras aquél vórtice oscuro que denominaban persona y, como había supuesto de antemano, la chica del cabello rosa prosiguió a perseguirlos como si el no darles alcance fuera la causa de no haber mañana.

Eran como la luz que persigue a la oscuridad.

_¿Por qué le seguían…?_

Hinata le tenía miedo. Ella quería huir. Los sentimientos que rodeaban a aquella persona eran tan enfermizos como los suyos, pero acrecentados por la furia que corroía el alma del menor de los Uchiha.

Quizás fuera obsesiva, pero quería salir corriendo como nunca antes pudiera haberlo hecho.

Nadie parecía verlo todo del modo fatalista en que ella lo miraba, tan corrupta de alma que su sombra ni iluminada con suficiente fuerza se pulverizaría, más por el contrario devoraría todo en una vorágine de odio en el que nada quedaría sin consumirse. Nunca lograrían mezclarse con él, terminaría por destruirles.

Era realmente extraño, su errático comportamiento le causaba pavor. Jamás había juzgado a alguien con sólo mirarlo y mucho menos le había temido, como si realmente atentara contra su vida con la simple mirada, aunque bien que la sensación no se marchaba.

Su cuerpo se mecía en un frenesí irregular con la sola posibilidad de acercársele. Era un rechazo casi completo y lo irreal era que no fuera contra ese joven, sino contra lo que le provocaba, la impresión de entregarse voluntariamente a las garras del fango y dejarse tragar sin ninguna oposición.

Uchiha Sasuke era para ella, el peso del que trataba de escapar.

_Y no entendía la razón._

Su mirada se posó sobre el horizonte, inhalando el frío como navajas para rasgar su interior, deseaba crear un dolor insoportable que la sacara a flote de ese mar de melancolía en el que a la menor provocación se arrojaba.

Oh, cierto. Su única ancla se había largado por el mismo lugar que ahora la asfixiaba.

Una cálida mano permaneció entregándole firmeza, posada con simpleza sobre su hombro. Quizás, si aquella fuera tan cálida como la de su persona especial sentiría el mínimo de satisfacción que quería abrigar. —Hinata-san, ruego perdone las impertinencias de mi hermano, no le ha conocido en el momento más indicado —Susurró el moreno con delicadeza, sosteniendo su cálido aliento contra su mejilla.

El cielo con su hermoso esplendor fue llenándose de nubes, acrecentando el frío del ambiente. La luz del atardecer era clara, pero escasa y el Sol comenzó a teñirse de rojizos matices tras la nube que lo cubrió. Sintió la necesidad de escrutarlo todo con sus perlados ojos, nuevamente, quizás deseando con la fuerza de su inconsciente que el escenario fuera distinto al volver la vista atrás.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, hundiéndose en aquella amarga sensación de desesperación e impotencia. ¿Cuánto le faltaba por ver en el transcurso de ese día?

El tiempo últimamente marchaba tan a su propia conveniencia que al final del día las horas le faltaban y los minutos salían sobrando cuándo recontaba su sendero transcurrido. Jugaba cruelmente, seguramente complacido de hacer miserable su vida cada segundo un poco más, le daba la impresión que éste iba expresamente contra su persona la mayoría de las veces.

Estiró el cuello, dando un giro y realizando cualquier movimiento que pudiera ocurrírsele para salir del trance. Cuándo la devoraba su mente le era difícil salir de ese pesimismo.

No, definitivamente no la ayudaba el pensar así…—Supongo que debería bajar a la sala de espera, Hinata-san. —Le llamó Itachi, disimuló el sobresalto. No recordaba que aún estaba ahí y eso la avergonzaba. Aparte de ser una descortesía con aquél joven, esto le resaltaba el deber que tenía de mejorar sus capacidades de observación del entorno. Tal como su padre lo decía. —Será sencillo localizarla ahí para la persona que espera.

—Gracias. —Realizó una pequeña reverencia, tragando el nudo que antes tenía nombre y apellido.

Una duda pequeña, pero poderosa asaltó su mente al momento de devolver sus ojos perla sobre él.

Ese hombre permanecía con una sonrisa en su boca, tan agraciada que resultaba un buen aliciente a la paz y tranquilidad de su interior. Él era alguien que no dudaba de su palabra, llevando sus decisiones a completo y con firmeza, siendo alabado por sus habilidades de conciliación y su manejo prodigioso del lenguaje corporal que denotaba la seguridad que muy en el fondo tenía.

Itachi era quien manipulaba su vida.

Ella parecía tentar a la suerte con su sola existencia. Naciendo como la mujer primogénita de un clan basado en normas de tradición y dominio masculino, sin el carácter suficiente para tomar control de una empresa multinacional que requiere de entereza y talante de líder. La actitud de una niña tímida, dominada por todo aquél que cruzase su camino no era precisamente lo que deseaba el patriarca de los Hyuuga.

Hinata era a quien le dictaban su vida.

Una brisa fresca sopló, recordándole el sitio donde estaba. Trayendo de vuelta aquello recuerdos de un rubio de ojos azules quien a pesar de las circunstancias nunca se daba por vencido. Que le estaba enseñando el verdadero valor de la fuerza y el juzgarse a sí misma por lo que podía conseguir, no por aquello que no lograría cambiar.

Las luces de la noche empezaron a brillar sobre su cuerpo como un frío éter anestésico. Siempre se vio luchando contra la corriente que pretendía arrastrarla en sueños, deseando que fuera la realidad; pero cada que intentaba ir cambiando su ambiente perdía el control de las reglas que normaban su anticuada vida y volvía desistir.

Tal vez, si ella ambicionara una vez más… Sí, estaba segura que podría fallar pero no perdería más; era imposible hacerlo cuando no se tenía nada.

El pelinegro le imitó, perdiéndose en su mundo de observaciones cuándo notó el gesto expuesto en sus facciones de porcelana. Hinata parecía ir progresando lentamente, con la osadía dibujándose con elegancia en su bello rostro, causándole una pequeña amplitud de la sonrisa.

Ya intuía que iba a decir. —Itachi-san…—Clamó lentamente la chica, sin vacilar. Tendría que exponer sus palabras sin ningún rastro de informalidad o podría darle un erróneo significado a su curiosidad. —H-he de suponer que tiene plena co-consciencia de lo irrespetuoso q-que es su her-hermano m-menor…—Consintió con una seña, otorgándole la calma cuando le extendió una pequeña sonrisa. Podía sonar tonto, pero el primer paso para superarse era preguntando algo que cualquier persona con un mínimo de estima haría. —P-pero no puedo concederle o n-no un pe-perdón si desconozco a l-la persona y los m-motivos q-que le llevan a ac-actuar de tal m-manera…—Mintió.

Su propia consciencia le reclamaba la enorme mentira al señalar que no podría perdonarle sin un motivo, pero esperaba que el joven no supusiera nada de ese hecho. Su verdadero interés estaba en la conducta errática del Uchiha menor y el modo de poder ayudarle para beneficio de Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto.

Su información podría servirle para solucionar un asunto.

Sólo por ellos dos se permitiría un momento de actuar insolente. El resto del curso básico de superación podía esperar, ella tenía mucho tiempo libre para después. —Entiendo, pide saber las razones por las qué está enfadado. —Hinata movió levemente los labios, asombrada por su modo abrupto de ir al punto. Sin necesidad de asentir el mayor continúo con su diálogo. —Creo que eso podría explicárselo en la sala, preferiría verificar que Sasuke no cometa ninguna locura.

La sonrisa que le regaló fue de las más bellas que hubiese contemplado hasta ahora, olvidando incluso por un momento que era lo que estaba pasando en ella realmente.

Mostraba algo que no había visto expresado en el rostro de nadie más hasta ahora y que disfrutaba enormemente poder contemplar en este instante. Un sentimiento que su corazón aguardaba ansioso y preocupado, tratando con el alma de no ser expuesto abiertamente pues las consecuencias serían dolorosas.

Alegría inconforme pero bellamente delineada, la paz y estabilidad asomándose en las curvaturas de sus labios, apenas estirados para regalar la sensación de calma que él resguardaba en su alma, para todo momento. Sin embargo, aún más que nada, veía en sus ojos cuán valioso era para Itachi su hermano.

Un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, no pudo impedir sentirse apenada de sus pensamientos. Si su hermano le tenía en tan alta estima, ese joven no podía ser tan malo. —V-vamos…

El azabache asintió, guiándola hacia la temible puerta. Ignoró el temblor de sus manos y dejó que su superior la deslizara para poder acceder al pasillo del hospital; en poco tiempo estaban recorriendo un corto camino, abrigados por el incesante brillo de las paredes blancas.

Las luces titilando con su ausencia de color y el piso emitiendo un extraño sonido, parecido a un chillido a causa de la fricción; seguía tan espeluznantemente tranquilo como lo recordaba. Su acompañante suspiró, siguiendo la misma línea de pensamientos en su ser. Al menos no estaba tan loca como creía, si él podía comprender.

Rápidamente se encontraron con el ascensor, indicando el final. A su derecha las escaleras que nadie solía utilizar y generalmente estaban descuidadas. Con un movimiento tenue en sus ojos Itachi le pidió permiso para usar esa alternativa y la de ojos perla accedió encantada.

No le gustaba usar esos pequeños espacios desde un incidente personal en el que quedó atrapada por varias horas, completamente sola. Ni hablar de su padre que ni siquiera acudió a verificar que saliera sana y salva.

Un leve golpeteo en el pecho comenzó a molestarla, el inicio de un extraño presentimiento. Apretó con fuerza el área de su corazón y rogó para que nada malo ocurriese en verdad. No supo si su acompañante lo notó o tuvo una reacción similar ya que inconscientemente ambos aceleraron el paso.

Apeas irían apenas tres pisos abajo cuando escucharon una voz familiar. —Sasuke-kun, por favor…—Sollozó un dulce tono, reconociendo la voz de Sakura cuándo intentaba modularse sin mucho remedio. El tono tan fuerte y obstinado que utilizaba parecía difuminarse entre los lamentos y el ligero lloriqueo que dejaba oír al final de las escaleras.

—Déjalo ttebayo, ese idiota no entenderá. — Masculló Naruto, haciendo reconocer a la chica pelinegra de inmediato la impotencia y el toque de melancolía con el que sólo le escuchó hace momentos, junto a una persona. La misma de la que alcanzó a distinguir su cabello negro en puntas detrás de ambos, dándoles la espalda; no realizaba ningún movimiento más que el de seguir parado ahí, como si no pasara absolutamente nada. —Bastardo… Si quieres terminar de romperte la pierna, adelante. Pero no seas así con Sakura-chan, que sólo busca ayudarte tan amablemente.

—No necesito nada de ella. —Sentenció seco, sin emociones. Hinata tragó saliva mientras llegaba a su lado y lo observaba de perfil con temor.

Los ojos oscuros siguieron firmemente cada reacción de la chica sin conmoverse un ápice cuándo ella se soltó a llorar sin remedio. En un instante el hermano mayor se interpuso a su visión, llevándola disimuladamente a arrinconarse en la pared lateral y protegerla del enorme conflicto que estaba por desatarse.

La de ojos albinos temió por su amigo rubio, quien difícilmente era impedido de liberar su ira por las manos de Sakura en sus hombros, con más convicción que fuerza. Le dio pena notar sus ojos enrojecidos y, sobretodo, con un matiz oscuro tan deprimente que opacaba por completo el verde jade que portaba con orgullo su mirada.

Naruto no estaba en mejores condiciones, pues no hacia falta mirar detenidamente para notar sus ojos llorosos e irritados, con el leve temblor de su cuerpo producto de la molestia. Ambos se quedaron pasmados, intentando no mover un solo músculo o un mínimo gesto; era seguro que sabían que ante cualquier error el moreno daría por terminada la conversación y se marcharía de ahí.

El menor dio media vuelta a la derecha, encontrándose directamente con la mirada reprobatoria de Itachi. La adolescente notó con seriedad como sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente a ella y su improvisado escondite tras la espalda del mayor y como expresó en sus ojos el fastidio por su patético intento de huir.

Se sintió pequeña, pensando en enfrentar la realidad y al mismo tiempo ocultándose de una persona que no había hecho más que tratarla mal un minuto y, probablemente, jamás volvería a ver.

Su penetrante mirada color obsidiana la veía, a la vez que contemplaba únicamente a su hermano. Recordando las palabras antes dichas por el de ojos azules, con un vistazo comprobó que él se inclinaba levemente a la derecha, sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre el pie izquierdo y encubriéndolo en vano.

Si estaba tan mal, simplemente debería dejarse revisar. —Sasuke…—Comenzó el rubio, tragando en seco antes de seguir hablando. No evitó sorprenderse por la seriedad con que trataba el tema. —Si de verdad no quieres vernos, sólo dilo; pero si necesitas que te revisen la pierna…

—No es tu asunto. —Interrumpió él.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun, tu condición…—Farfulló la de cabello rosa, entre sollozos. No tardó en acercarse, tomando con gentileza un trozo de su camisa negra y halando contra sí misma para recriminarle. —No puedo permitir que un paciente se vaya de este modo. —Sentenció firme, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre, el pelinegro bufó fastidiado.

—Si antes eras una molestia, hoy te vuelves un estorbo. Quítate del camino por tu propio bien, Haruno. —Expresó con resentimiento, modulando su voz con la poca educación que tenía en su ser.

Itachi observaba la escena, sin intervenir y esperando a alguna reacción fuerte para detener a su pariente; la joven de ojos blancos se preguntó mentalmente si realmente no pensaba hacer algo. Aunque si lo analizaba, realmente sería inútil intentar detener a alguien que no entraría en razón con simples palabras; seguramente ni siquiera respetara su autoridad.

Hinata lamentó su propia debilidad cuándo vio con amargura cómo el moreno retiraba bruscamente la mano amiga de la de ojos verdes, mientras ella se exponía impávida, falta de reacción y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, encontrando más fuerza que nunca para lamentarse de la actitud de él.

Deseó con todo su corazón que sus músculos reaccionaran, que pudiera moverse libre y otorgarle una firme bofetada a ese canalla que sólo conseguía hacerla sufrir. Iría con ella, tomando su mano con fuerza y transmitiéndole el apoyo que necesitaba, le diría que todo estaría bien y le haría frente al hombre que la lastimó.

Tenía la ilusión de que se opondría a su verdugo y saldría victoriosa, que por fin liberaría esos impulsos que aguardaba dentro del alma y jamás dejaba salir por culpa de su estricta educación.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, y aunque soñara con la libertad, el dolor al chocar contra las barras de acero opacaba su ideal. No sería capaz de protegerla, y sería cómplice al mirar con impotencia como transcurrían las cosas.

El Uchiha no hizo más movimientos, impacientando a su amigo que llegó hasta su lado de dos grandes pasos, mucho más que furioso con el bastardo del qué que seguía sin entender su comportamiento. Con fiereza lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le hizo frente cara a cara, con la furia recorriendo sus entrañas y haciéndole hervir la sangre.

Hinata supo que Sasuke le había fracturado el alma a ese alguien especial. ¿A ella también le tenía que doler? —Mira imbécil, deja en paz a Sakura-chan que no te ha hecho nada malo.

—Si entendiera que no la necesito, podría evitarse esto.

—Sé que no tienes la mejor vida…—Apretó los puños, conteniendo el coraje. Él seguía sin perturbarse por lo que el aguazul optó por soltarlo con la mayor violencia que pudo imprimir; el moreno chocó levemente contra la pared pero recuperó su posición rápido y se sacudió el polvo en ademán de no interesarle. —…Pero no puedes desquitarte con quien se te cruce enfrente nada más porque se te pega la gana.

— ¿Te importa? No puedes impedir que haga lo que quiera. —Con expresión fría dio la media vuelta, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su adversario; a pesar de su cojeo mal disimulado no perdía el porte de frivolidad con el que aparentaba desear retirarse.

No se encontraban lejos, pero tampoco estaban a unos pocos pasos de distancia los llegados de la azotea, por lo que pudieron observar al pelinegro caminando en dirección a ellos.

No eran visibles sus gestos, pero conforme se alejaba de los que, suponía fueron amigos, sus ojos brillaron con destello diferente, llegando a falsear pasos sin el poder de detenerlo. Sus rasgos inmutables no dejaban transmitir ese agudo dolor que se procesaba pobremente en la oscuridad de sus orbes. No les dedicó ni una mirada de regreso cuándo pasó entre ambos y empujó con fuerza a la pobre chica de ojos blancos que no sufrió el aventón, pero sí el cómo la aplastaba por estar completamente contra la pared.

Y, al parecer, su maltrato fue la gota que derramó el vaso, colmando la paciencia de quien tanto temió ella.

Fue apenas un parpadeo y perdió de vista el ritmo acelerado con que Naruto corría la misma distancia que el de ojos negros anteriormente, alzando firmemente su puño derecho con furor. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar mientras volvía a coger por la camisa al chico y le daba la vuelta, para asestarle un puñetazo directamente a la mandíbula.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, liberando por un segundo la mueca de dolor que contenía y revisando cauteloso su pierna derecha. Alternadamente observaba como su rival se posicionaba frente a él, incitándole con la mirada azul que le atacara de igual a igual. —Aunque quise atacarte de frente, eres demasiado bastardo para dejarlo pasar tan fácil…—Gruñó. —Acabo de dejarte ir por Sakura-chan y aún no lo entiendes. —Se giró a la pelinegra. — ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?

—A-ah… S-sí. —Musitó, luchando por encontrar su voz.

Estaba demasiado asombrada para analizar como desenvolverse en tal situación, mirando fijamente los ojos aguazul que no soportó demasiado. Sus orbes de plata se deslizaron por el reducido espacio, tratando de encontrar un sitio al que pudiera mirar con seguridad; los alrededores se sentían tan ajenos a ese sentimiento hasta que vio al joven Uchiha ponerse de pie y en la misma posición de su persona especial. —Maldito Naruto…—Escupió con ira. —Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

—Oblígame…—Retó. Ella miró con horror como el susodicho levantaba la mano, dispuesto a aceptar el desafío; no lo pensó demasiado cuándo se lanzó a los brazos de éste, sabedora de que no soportaría su peso si apenas apoyaba la pierna. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, percatándose de que si no había reaccionado con la de cabello rosa, por esa persona que deseaba proteger sería capaz de cualquier cosa. — ¡¿Hinata?! —Cuestionó preocupado el rubio.

Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él. En realidad… ¿Había cambiado algo?

Como lo supuso, su cuerpo obligó a Sasuke a caer directo contra el suelo. Trató de no lastimarlo aún más, ahogándose prontamente en la culpa de causarle dolor; sin embargo, seguía sin ser nada si era por Naruto.

Había algo distinto recorriendo su cuerpo, llenado su ser. Regalándole una determinación que no fue capaz de relucir en toda su vida y ahora necesitaba para resguardar a quien tanta felicidad le había concedido. Él la miró con asombro y le gustaría creer que admiración, mientras sostenía los fuertes y persistentes brazos de su adversario quién le costaba moverse por temor a incrementar el daño a su herida. — ¿¡Qué mierda haces?! —La albina se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—No puedo pe-permitir que dañes a N-naruto-kun. —Sin querer le torció el brazo, su víctima entendió el gesto como una advertencia y cedió a los manoteos.

—Muévete —Sentenció. Le obedeció e incluso ayudó a levantarse, aunque sin soltarle del todo en caso de que quisiera volver a intentarlo.

—Teme, deja de escudarte en ella…—Protestó su amigo.

—Jódete marica. —Replicó el pelinegro, apoyándose con fuerza en el menudo cuerpo de la chica que lo sostenía sin entender. Si Naruto esperaba una reacción, quizás la enorme sonrisa cínica de su enemigo no fue la deseada, incrementado su furia y tratando de ir contra él nuevamente.

—No, espera…—Indicó la albina, pero no hubo necesidad de impedirlo cuándo el muchacho se detuvo por su cuenta, levemente desconcertado. Sasuke se mantuvo sosteniéndose recelosamente de sus hombros y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo masculino. Le tomó la mano, aparentando que la jalaba hacia delante y le instó con la mirada a que avanzara el camino. — ¿U-Uchiha-san? —Preguntó, intrigada.

—Andando. —Musitó él, obligándola a avanzar. Itachi seguía sólo mirando con una sonrisa, aún cuándo ella le rogó con la mirada que le ayudara.

Naruto no ocultó su sorpresa y sus gritos cuándo fue arrastrada rápidamente por ese chico que la asustaba, pero tuvo que acudir pronto a consolar a Sakura, que no estaba en mejores condiciones. Mientras tanto ella seguiría avanzando con Uchiha Sasuke por el resto del pasillo, ascensores, y guiada hacia los jardines frontales con motivos desconocidos.

No quería preguntarle nada, pues verlo sobre su hombro izquierdo con la respiración agitada y luchando por contener el dolor en su cuerpo aumentando con cada paso a una fuerte intensidad le producía compasión; la distancia comenzó a ser mayor que sus fuerzas y las condiciones del moreno fueron empeorando en una escala idéntica.

Observó todo el lugar, procurando soportar el peso del Uchiha; por ahora buscaría una banca para obligarlo a sentarse. De todos modos, ya tenía su respuesta del por qué no atacó al aguazul y la llevó consigo a rastras. Por esa ocasión, superaría su miedo para poder atenderlo aún si se negaba a su amabilidad. — ¿Hinata-sama? —Escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta principal.

— ¿Neji-niisan?

Oh, su primo por fin había llegado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/dp:**Sé que no es viernes, pero el internet no me agarraba xD

Me siento contenta y triste a la vez. Ha sido tanto tiempo desde este fic, y este es el último capítulo en el que quedé; a partir de aquí intentaré actualizar seguido, pero como ya no hay nada escrito no sé cuanto tarde. No quiero que sea mucho, pues entramos en la fase más importante de todas: la resolución de conflictos.

Cuándo empecé me imaginaba que sería muy corto este fic, pero además de que técnicamente se escribe sólo y me ha ayudado mucho a experimentar un desarrollo en mi escritura (Del primer cap a este, se nota diferencia -.-U) las ideas han ido fluyendo y aumentando, mejorando el concepto tan básico con el que inicié :D Espero de verdad que les vaya gustando, sino cualquier crítica siempre estoy abierta a recibirlas, aún si son crueles. Les mando un abrazo enorme y un feliz día/tarde/noche/findelmundo en donde quiera que estén :D

**Nuharoo**: Muchas gracias :3 A mi también, esa carta me encanta. Tú lo has dicho, solo falta aclarar como fue que Sasuke y Hinata terminaron juntos, pero créeme que aún hay varias cosillas por ahí que arreglar. Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos pronto ;D

**Annie Thompson:** Lo sé, yo quiero un Itachi y dos Naruto, para llevar por favor (?) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sé que no es viernes y lo lamento, nos leemos pronto ;D


	9. El fin del sueño

**Título:** Algún día nos veremos en la Luna

**Sumary:** Un Hospital. Una joven que perdió a su madre. Y un chico que quería convertirse en la Luna. —"Sueño un pequeño milagro para nuestro final" /NaruHina-SasuHina/Capítulo 8. El fin del sueño: Era igual a cuando Naruto la abordó la vez anterior. El único problema es que en vez de una persona, esta vez eran dos…— ¡Ino! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?

**Advertencias:** Primer fic de Naruto/Historia basada en un one-short que no revelaré hasta el final para evitar spoilers/Saltos temporales

**Pareja:** NaruHina (Pasado)/SasuHina (Presente)

**Cantidad de palabras:**** 4,283**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.Y el NaruHina :3

.

.

.

"_Yo estaba, desde antes, cuando el mundo poco a poco comenzó a cambiar._

_Yo estaba, desde que se ha observado cómo se marchitan los sentimientos de amistad_

_Emanando de tu boca el fugaz y solitario "adiós"_

_El fin del sueño._

_No importa si es para siempre._

_Sueño un pequeño milagro para nuestro final…"_

.

.

.

El ambiente frío de la ciudad no siempre era de su agrado, pues le hacía recordar aquél aire de desprecio, emanando desde la intensidad de una gélida mirada de tono blanco, y rasgaba cada entraña de su ser.

Sin embargo, por una vez prefería pensar que aquella frescura que golpeaba sus arreboladas mejillas era bienvenida por esta noche, recibiéndolo como un suave murmullo de aliento que acariciaba su pálida tez y le otorgaba la fuerza necesaria para afrontar su reencuentro. —Neji Hyuuga—Susurró, sin ser escuchada.

Su primo por fin había llegado al hospital.

Normalmente la presencia de ese joven castaño tendía a causarle tanta alegría como tristeza en sus reuniones, antes de caer en la cruda realidad y perder la pequeña esperanza de que finalmente él dejara de odiarla.

Pero, los estragos de esa noche aún dominaban la voluntad de su corazón, y provocaban que las emociones no cedieran con facilidad. Por primera vez en toda su vida, la venda de sus ojos se desató y finalmente pudo ver cuán lúcida y clara fue siempre la verdad sintiéndose incapaz de seguir la rutina diaria de pantomima familiar.

_No le regaló la sonrisa que él siempre ignoraba_.

Su primo era alto, con clase, elegante, un líder natural y, por sobre todas las cosas, un varón. Probablemente la única persona que encajaba con el ideal de perfección que su padre luchó por crear en ella, intentando vanamente que lograra aplastar la esencia cobarde de su alma. Para su familia ella solo dejaba una profunda huella negra en su historial, imposible de borrar.

Ser mujer le había traído las desgracias más amargas que pudiera imaginar y sin embargo era lo único que le gustaba de sí misma; dentro de su egoísmo solía creer que si no lo lograba y seguía viviendo atascada en el fracaso algún día el interés de su padre cesaría, centrándose en aquella hija merecedora de todo y Hinata podría vivir finalmente con su único orgullo.

El parecido físico con su madre, aún y cuando ella no fuera igual de bonita.

Tembló ligeramente, aferrando sus brazos con mayor fuerza y al instante sintió la tibia calidez que otro cuerpo le proporcionaba. Unos ojos tan negros como el carbón la observaban, indescifrables para ella pero tan poderosos como su propia desesperación, conteniendo la respiración se obligó a recordar que aún sostenía a Uchiha Sasuke con sus delgadas extremidades, apoyada por la banca tras ellos que lograba darle unos segundos más de resistencia ante su labor.

Era cierto. Ese joven también temblaba imperceptiblemente bajo su toque, perlando su blanca tez en gruesas gotas de sudor, extrañamente frío. Hinata veía con claridad la enorme dificultad que tenía para respirar y como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una desenfrenada armonización. El leve gruñido de molestia que emitía sonaba más a un silbido agudo, y sus orbes oscuros no hacían más que seguirla con evidente pesadez.

Si ella no actuaba deprisa ese chico podría sufrir un malestar peor, y de alguna manera, intuía que su estado no solo se debía al tobillo lastimado y su condición crítica. —Hinata-sama…—Llamó el castaño ignorado, utilizando un sufijo que pocas veces empleaba. Aún con su mente procesando tantas ideas la pelinegra entendió la molestia e incomodidad de su primo por no ser informado en detalle sobre la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

Era tan extraño, pues ella sólo quería decirle que no esperara nada. Quizás, simplemente ignorarle… Lamentablemente ella no haría eso, ni aunque estuviera deseándolo ahora mismo. Su rabia se estaba soltando, justo en el peor momento y todos los sentimientos negativos contra los que luchó le estaban acorralando en un pequeño momento de desmoralización.

Su luz estaba muy lejos, alumbrando a otro Sol y ella apenas podía controlar las emociones que brotaban de su ser, mucho menos frente a ese hospital en particular. No olvidaba que en el fondo de su ser la oscuridad aún era demasiado latente, excesivamente peligrosa como para dejarla crecer entre sus manos y permitirle manipularle.

Hinata desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los orbes oscuros de esa persona, y aunque la ansiedad por perderse era abrumadora no quería darse por vencida aún. Se mantuvo, con su vista clavada sobre esas gemas negras de brillante color carbón.

Suspirando y exhaló con pesadumbre. Se sentía cansada sosteniéndolo entre sus débiles brazos y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse igualmente pesado; la cabeza parecía darle vueltas con ligereza y por un momento se preguntó si en realidad no era ella quién pronto necesitaría el hospital. Se mentía a sí misma y a los demás, en el fondo ella ya conocía el por qué Uchiha Sasuke le causaba tanto temor. —Hinata-sama… —Su primo volvió a llamar.

Ella replicó. Neji era inteligente, seguramente ya habría deducido el contexto de la escena, pero las razones para que estuviera a su cuidado y el por qué precisamente la primogénita fuera quien atendiera al extraño, no se encontrarían a su alcance hasta que ella lo expusiera con palabras.

Debía creer, obviando su carácter endeble y cobardemente amigable, que el hecho de que la heredera de su clan fuera lo suficientemente negligente cómo para detenerse a amparar a los desconocidos debía ser realmente patético. —Hyuuga…—Le escucho llamar al menor de los hombres. Extrañada volvió su atención a Sasuke.

Apenas fue capaz de comprender la orden implícita en aquellos ojos negros, que le exigían liberarle, y le miraban con severidad.

Hinata respingó, reacia a ceder. Y, contrario a ello, la albina lo aferró más a su cuerpo, causando que Uchiha regresara a apoyarse en ella y un dolor agudo en la parte del tobillo ahondara con mayor fuerza; él ahogó un gemido profundo mordiendo sus labios y sólo entonces la chica reaccionó.

Notó la mueca de desprecio de su primo antes de que sus ojos entornaran. Era común de ver. Pero, lo único que no se explicó fue la mirada rencorosa y de desaprobación que el castaño le mandó al desconocido. Si todo fuera un poco más irreal, podría jurar que al Hyuuga mayor le enfurecía el modo en que la observó con rabia.

Nada parecía tener sentido en ese momento, no estaba segura de que hacer. El pelinegro seguía tratando de liberarse y no se sentía capaz de soltarlo y dejarlo a su suerte en tan mal estado. Las cosas se habían complicado de una manera que nunca habría imaginado, si tan sólo él hubiera dejado que le trataran, esto no hubiera pasado.

Su insignificante deseo de llegar a ese hospital a prestar el mismo servicio que alguna vez su padre le negó había terminado en esto, un enfrentamiento absurdo entre ella, su cuidador y el joven pelinegro que dejaba más que claro con su mirada cuánto deseaba golpearlo. No comprendía porque entre ambos parecía entreverse una amenaza silenciosa de apartarse de los asuntos del otro, luchando por defender su terreno. Hecho, que le hacía preguntarse, ¿Qué era exactamente aquello que peleaban ambos?

Si no fuera porque el moreno se encontraba siendo sostenido a duras penas por sus delgados brazos, y recargando parte de su peso en la banca tras ellos ya hubiera cedido hace tiempo de sostenerle. Y él de soportar. Ambos hombres fundían sus miradas en sentimientos de molestia, pero para su suerte ninguno se decidía por actuar. _Aún_. —Hyuuga. —Llamó con autoridad el pelinegro, quien no paraba de gruñir. Se sobresaltó.

No era la culpa de él, sino de ella y su temor. Su absurdo temor. Porque cuándo pensaba por un segundo las cosas esa persona vacía y oscura al verla sólo le provocaba compasión. —Sí, Uchiha-san. —Respondió con calma, ignorando sus intenciones, dejando en claro que lo estaba escuchando. Él parecía incómodo, molesto, seguramente la lástima que le ofrecía ella lo hacía rabiar.

Neji permaneció en silencio, analizando fríamente la situación. Hinata sabía que todo debía terminar, estaba completamente decidida a acabar con esto de una vez.

Con ternura su mano se posó sobre su coronilla, acariciando su cabello de una forma maternal que claramente le hizo enfurecer y sin embargo no la apartó. No tenía las fuerzas, supuso. —Déjeme ayudarlo…—Murmuro, mientras sus delicadas manos de porcelana recorrían con cariño cada fina hebra. Sintiendo el cuerpo masculino tensarse bajo su toque.

El Uchiha hizo un nuevo intento de levantarse y apartarla, pero una dolorosa punzada en su tobillo le obligó a retroceder. Su frente seguía llenándose de sudor frío, recorriendo su cuerpo y perlando su rostro al instante; las cosas comenzaban a ponerse borrosas y daban vueltas alrededor. Hinata entendió que no tenía tiempo para implorarle.

Sasuke no pudo darse cuenta del momento en que la mujer que lo sostenía recostó su cuerpo sobre la banca de concreto, levantando la tela de su pantalón de mezclilla hasta la altura de su rodilla y miró con morboso detenimiento cómo la piel antes pálida de su tobillo se tintaba de colores sanguinolentos. Su pie lucía realmente inflamado. Ahora era ella a quién le costaba respirar. —Neji-san. —Llamó Hinata en un tono autoritario, causándole mayor sorpresa a su primo.

Nunca antes Hinata había sido capaz de usar el más mínimo matiz de orden en su endeble voz contra él, aunque fuera un aprendizaje indispensable para la profesión. Ser de su familia era más un trabajo que un honor. Pero esa noche había hecho tanto sin temerle a las consecuencias que una vez más no afectaba en nada. Sabía cuán necesario era que lo hiciera pues él no acataría órdenes sólo porque se lo pidiera amablemente.

En cuanto su nombre salió de sus labios, Sasuke aprovechó el momento y la jaló de los hombros con toda su fuerza disponible, sin ningún cuidado. —No te atrevas…—Declaró con impotencia, imprimiendo más de un realce en la amenaza de su voz. A pesar de todo, ella sencillamente sonrió, detectando su dificultad para seguir hablando de manera tosca.

Hinata estaba consciente de que era lo que trataba de frenar. Él se defendía porque esperaba que en su estado, como era lo más lógico, ambos lo cargaran dentro y le cedieran custodia a una de la enfermeras del hospital. Sería lo más natural, y precisamente lo que él esperaba evitar. —Le doy mi palabra… —Murmuró, y contra toda probabilidad aquella frase pareció dejarlo paralizado. —Yo no voy a traicionarlo…

El temblor del cuerpo masculino le indicó mucho más de lo que el azabache pudiera decirle. Era una especie de consentimiento. Y fue entonces que ese chico de terrible carácter por primera vez le pareció un humano que aún podía exponer una parte de su vulnerabilidad.

Todo el miedo que él tuvo alguna vez fue hecho a un lado en menos de un instante. Él no podría arrastrarla consigo jamás, y por mucho menos, él le permitiría hundirse en su mundo de miseria. Estaba aislado, lo suficientemente escondido dentro de su ser como para que ella tuviera que preocuparse por que tomara sus manos y le hiciera caer.

Su oscuridad podría ser violenta, el complemento de la suya tan cobarde, pero quizás era hora de dejar de temer. Un joven cómo él que anhelaba estar solo no la llevaría jamás a ningún lado.

¿Cuán dentro estaba él, para mantenerse a sí misma a salvo? Esperaba que lo suficiente para soportar unos momentos más. — ¡Neji-san! —Llamó de nuevo, con más fuerza. El castaño estaba tan impresionado con la actitud confiada que proyectaba su prima, que no había tenido la oportunidad de intervenir ni reclamar. —Necesito que pidas mis cosas en la recepción.

Sasuke le veía con precaución, intrigado de que esa fuera su única petición, pero aceptándola con calma. De alguna manera, ese joven ya intuía que no lo delataría ante Naruto-kun o Sakura-san.

Y apostando por ello, no se molestó en decirle a alguno que entre sus pertenencias había un pequeño botiquín de emergencias con lo más indispensable, ya lo averiguarían en cuánto encontraran un lugar que les cubriera de la vista de todos. Si iba a cumplir con su palabra de ayudarle debía agregar el esconderlo durante su atención o podría intentar marcharse cuando los descubrieran.

Tenía que sanarlo, por él, por ella, por Sakura-san y esa persona especial. Si su amigo estaba en sus manos, no podría abandonarlo. Alzó sus orbes de perla, descubriendo con sorpresa que el castaño no estaba en el mismo sitio que segundos antes. Si él de verdad habría ido por su pedido…

Una sonrisa sincera se curvó en sus labios, mientras el azabache la observaba curioso, su ceño no se había relajado y la palidez de su piel le hacía perder detalle a la de ojos albos de la expresión humana que había escapado de su careta de indiferencia. Suspiró pesadamente. — ¿Por qué no me dejas? —Preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad.

—Uchiha-san… Eso me haría preocuparme más. —Su respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, y se vio incapaz de ocultarla detrás de su máscara de frialdad. Ella lo sabía. Que su mejor opción sería ignorarlo o delatarle, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas a las que buscaba solución. —Sé que tal vez lo mejor para mí sería irme, quizás entrar con usted al hospital…—Balbuceó tranquila, sin permitirse tartamudear. —Pero me conozco, sé que regresaría e intentaría disculparme de algo que yo no tengo la culpa. —Su voz se quebró, con las lágrimas escociendo sus ojos claros y negándose a derramar. —No quiero eso. Y sé perfectamente que usted tampoco…

—Ya veo. —Mencionó, susurrando.

—Hago esto por egoísmo, sólo quiero mi bienestar mental, así qué… —Balbuceó, al borde del llanto. Y aunque su mentira no sonase distinta de una verdad, Sasuke Uchiha se permitió creer en sus palabras, antes de cerrar los ojos con el último recuerdo de un rostro preocupado, y unos ojos blancos que seguramente mañana no recordaría.

—Sólo hazlo…

— ¿Sasuke-san? —Preguntó la pelinegra, preocupada por su bienestar. —No se duerma, por favor…—Suplicó despacio, captando de inmediato sus intenciones. Con cuidado meció su cuerpo, escuchando apenas los vagos asentimientos de sus labios sin color que le indicaban que aún no perdía la consciencia. Esto no estaba funcionando, ella quería ayudarlo, no que dejara su vida en manos de una completa extraña.

La inseguridad comenzó a corroer cada buen pensamiento y seguridad que hubiera tenido antes. ¿Qué haría ella si le dejaba sola? ¿En serio pretendía confiarle toda su situación, justo ahora? Sólo pensar que podría morir en sus brazos, el pánico impedía que pudiera pensar con claridad. No, no era algo para que él muriera, sólo eran sus absurdas sospechas. ¡Debía calmarse o lo echaría todo a perder!— ¡Neji-san! —Clamó con ferocidad en cuanto descubrió su sombría silueta paralizado frente a ellos. Su primo sólo dio dos pasos al frente, sin expresiones y depositó su pedido a su costado derecho.

—Su condición está empeorando. —Acotó.

—Eso no importa.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer usted por tratarlo. —Hinata le miró furiosa, causando que una emoción poco permitida entre su familia se abriera paso entre su perfecto aspecto indiferente. Esos ojos siempre temerosos no parecían ser los mismos que veía a diario, cuando su único dilema era esperar a que llegara la siguiente estocada en su corazón. Hinata estaba determinada a conseguirlo. —Debería…

— ¡No! —La sugerencia de Neji murió en sus labios. Aunque la pelinegra había calmado su ansiedad, no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, tal como seguramente ese castaño lo hacía. Si no razonaba con él seguramente le obligaría a adentrarlo en el edificio por atención médica, quizás manejándola con la culpa. Aunque la odiara, siendo un Hyuuga él no podría dejar a su heredera con una muerte entre sus manos. —De ser necesario, hay un hospital aquí cerca y…—El hombre le frenó de inmediato.

—Hinata, sabes que no puedes hacer nada por curarlo. —Sus palabras detuvieron todo pensamiento. Su primo, quién la odiaba más que su padre, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de sus ojos fríos y calculadores parecía preocupado.

— ¿Ne-Neji?

— ¡Sasuke!

Una figura alta y oscura se acercó a toda velocidad, arrebatándole el cuerpo del pelinegro en un instante. No podía comprenderlo, le daba vueltas la cabeza y un horrible zumbido le impidió detenerse a procesar cada situación. El calor que abandonó su cuerpo apenas le recordó vagamente que esa sensación no tenía por qué irse, ella debía cuidarla.

Las orbes platinadas de su primo le hicieron notar que buscaba algo que quiso creer era el perdón, probablemente la ausencia de Uchiha-san era su culpa. Pero, sólo era lo que quería ver, esa persona jamás haría algo contra ella de lo que se arrepintiera, y por sobre todo, la pelinegra no se permitiría romper… —Pero… Es mi promesa…

—Déjalo ya, Hyuuga.

No pudo seguir mucho más, su menudo cuerpo finalmente cedió. Eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día para una persona. Su mente colapsaba después de tan poco tiempo, incapaz de aceptar que esa fuera la voz de Sasuke, sellando algo incierto que creía poder superar.

Había fracasado.

.

***°*°*°*Tiempo Presente*°*°*°*°***

**.**

— ¡Hina-chan! —Ino se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza, apenas dejándole espacio para respirar, tanto el pelinegro Uchiha como el marido de la rubia se vieron obligados a intervenir y zafarla de ese abrazo mortal al notar que la joven no se resignaría a soltarla. Las hormonas de un embarazo no eran buenas para nadie, y Sasuke no se detendría ante cualquier insignificante detalle para matar a la mujer si Hinata no regresaba a su color de piel natural y no esa tonalidad morada. —Tú no te preocupes…—Musitó, pegando su mejilla al brazo derecho, en un último esfuerzo por no separarse a pesar de que la obligaran. —Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ese imbécil de Sasuke, no es tu culpa que el idiota no quisiera curarse en el hospital, era lógico que no iba a mejorar.

Sasuke la miró con furia contenida, pero no agregó nada. En el fondo, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo, sabía que la Yamanaka tenía razón, pero en ese entonces estaba tan enceguecido por los logros de Itachi que no pensaba en nada más. Le había parecido tan patético, de tan poco orgullo permitir que Hinata le ayudara en aquél momento pero de alguna manera había entendido que podía confiar en ella. Que Hinata reconocería el valor de su promesa.

— ¡Podrías dejar de interrumpir, Ino-cerda! —Interrumpió una tercera voz. —Hinata aún tiene que contarnos que pasó entonces…

—Cállate de una vez, frente de marquesina que tú estabas ahí y no hiciste nada por ayudar.

— ¿No estás oyendo que yo no me enteré de nada?

—Chicas… —Balbuceó la pelinegra, esperando que su tono suave aplacase las ansias que tenían ambas de discutir. — ¿Puedo continuar?

**.**

***°*°*°*Tiempo Pasado*°*°*°*°***

**.**

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Proclamó Sakura con fuerza, haciendo resonar con energía su timbre de voz por todo el cuarto. Si su objetivo había sido el de intimidar, Hinata podría aclamarla como victoriosa desde ese instante, pues no logró evitar esconderse bajo las sábanas blancas en cuánto entendió que su ira iba expresamente contra ella. — ¡Tres días! —Gritó de nuevo, fulminándola con sus aterradoramente hermosos ojos esmeralda — ¡Tres malditos días en que no has probado alimento! ¿¡Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta antes!?

—Per-Perdón…

— ¿¡Perdón!? —Su rostro comenzó a tornarse colorado de la rabia que bullía por todo su ser. — ¡¿Me pides perdón!? ¿Hinata, entiendes lo que te digo? No has comido desde hace tres días, al menos eso has dicho, porque por lo que veo en tus resultados podría ser que ni siquiera comes en tu casa…

—N-No me da hambre, pero…

—No hay pero que valga. —Expresó seria, tratando de mantener la compostura. —No tiene sentido que intentes ayudar a alguien cuando tú misma no sabes cuidarte…

—Sa-Sakura-san…—Gimió con pesadez, sintiéndose tonta. La de cabello rosa hizo una mueca, serenando su expresión y tratando de brindarle una sonrisa. Seguramente no era su intención tenerla al borde del colapso nervioso, pues apenas había despertado y descubierto que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital ya estaba sobre ella, asaltándola con preguntas de todo tipo.

—Lo siento, me he pasado. —Musitó con vergüenza, sus mejillas coloreándose de los mismos tonos que ella solía adquirir cuándo una situación la superaba. —Es sólo que… Estaba tan preocupada, no podía creer que tú, pareciendo tan seria y responsable fueras tan descuidada contigo misma.

—No es nada. —Hinata le sonrió con más confianza. —Discúlpeme usted a mí, estaba tan absorta en mis problemas que ni siquiera recordé alimentarme adecuadamente, es todo mi culpa. —Terminó con una ligera reverencia que Sakura repitió por acto reflejo. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación de blanco, percatándose que ella misma estaba envuelta en ropa de hospital. Y el lejano recuerdo, de que había algo importante que recordar.

— Por cierto, traje tu ropa…—Mostró una bolsa negra. —Cuando Naruto corrió por todo el hospital buscando ayuda tropezó conmigo y derramé mi café sobre ti.

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun?

— ¡Hinata-chan, estás viva! —Un enorme y poco masculino grito le ensordeció por varios momentos. Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, su vista fue desconcertada por un borroso manchón amarillo que pasó velozmente al lado de la joven estudiante y se posó a su lado. Un peso extra en la camilla provocó que esta crujiera, y su cuerpo fuera atacado por los constante meneos que producían unas mejillas restregándose contra las suyas propias en un intento de… ¿Consolar?

El escenario era tan extraño e irreal, muy pareció a una antigua sensación del mismo tipo, ella despertando sin noción de nada en una cama de hospital después de un desmayo y un cálido pero reconfortante calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo mientras recibía mismos en sus mofletes y sus cabellos eran acariciados con insistencia.

Era igual a cuando Naruto la abordó la vez anterior. El único problema es que en vez de una persona, esta vez eran dos…— ¡Ino! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?

**.**

***°*°*°*Tiempo Presente*°*°*°*°***

**.**

—Espera un momento… ¿¡Yo!? —La mujer de cabello rosa sólo dio un sorbo a su té con la mayor elegancia posible y asintió, felicitándose mentalmente por no soltarle que ella también la había conocido entonces y esperar su reacción.

—Así que desde entonces tienes esa afición…—Ino sonrió con malicia, recostándose sobre la delantera de Hinata con completa confianza e incomodidad y vergüenza de la albina.

—Sasuke bien puede decirte, cómo de suaves y calientitos son…

—I-Ino-san…

Uchiha no esperó invitación a reclamar su pertenencia, y la rubia sólo le lanzó una mirada desafiante. El resto de sus compañeros veían interesados cómo se desarrollaba el duelo a muerte por reclamar a la tímida Hyuuga esperando con ilusión hubiera la mayor violencia posible ahora que la reciente madre acababa de ser neutralizada.

**.**

***°*°*°*Tiempo Pasado*°*°*°*°***

**.**

La aguazul ignoró los reclamos de la pelinegra y la de ojos esmeraldas por igual, acoplándose sin pena a mimar a la joven al igual que Naruto. —Ino…

— ¿Qué? Si Naruto la puede abrazar no veo porque yo no me puedo unir…—Al joven alborotador pareció hacerle gracia lo dicho por su compañera, pero procuró mantenerse con vida al no entrar en provocaciones con la enfurecida estudiante de medicina. —Además él me invitó…

—De-Deberías unirte Sakura-chan, Hina-chan nos necesita…—Balbuceó nervioso, al notar cómo era prácticamente fulminado con la mirada.

—Sa-Sakura-san…—Pidió ayuda.

—No es el momento, la está incomodando. Ambos.

—Oh, vamos frentona…

— ¡Ino, ella está técnicamente en ropa interior!

Y cómo un conjuro mágico realmente efectivo Hyuuga se levantó como un resorte de la cama ante el escandaloso grito de su cuidadora, pasando por alto total su escasa vestimenta consistente en una bata y, por obviedad, la exhibición gratuita de su figura a dos rubios que la observaban con la boca abierta por las revelaciones tras la tela.

Ino sonreía maliciosa, elogiándola mientras la albina no podía apartar su vista del notorio sonrojo en el rostro del joven que, por más que lo intentaba, su mirada no se despejaba de los excelentes atributos posteriores de su nueva amiga.

En cuanto sintió el fresco de la noche latir contra su piel y la pesadez de unos indiscretos ojos azules sobre cierta parte de su anatomía le hizo darse cuenta de su error y corrió a refugiarse en las sábanas de la cama.

El rostro se le tiñó de un escandaloso rojo escarlata al imaginar que por una imprudencia tan reprochable en su comportamiento no solamente un ser humano había visto algo que ella con mucha congoja y pena apenas miraba en el espejo, sino que ese mismo se trataba de un hombre que podría clasificar de desconocido y al parecer seguía tan conmocionado que aunque ya no exhibiera _esa parte_ de sí misma la contemplación de él no se retiraba de su cuerpo.

¿En qué momento le habían quitado su ropa? Sakura le había dicho algo sobre eso y…

El silencio incómodo reinó el ambiente con soberanía absoluta. Naruto seguía prendado de aquella sugerente imagen, Ino escondía con una sonrisa nerviosa algo entre sus ropas después de notar un pequeño flash tras ella y Hinata a su vez quedó atrapada en el instante que sus ojos encontraron a otro par clavado en ella. — ¡Lo siento, Hinata…! —Rogó Haruno, con su tez coloreada de un intenso carmín. — ¡Ustedes dos, fuera! Ino, dame la cámara…

— ¡No!

Su mente no estuvo presente después de eso, simplemente en el segundo que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de los rubios siendo perseguidos, se desvaneció en sus memorias.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Es que acaso nunca me casaré? "_

**N/Kou**: ¿Hola? Ejem, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, ¿no? Si alguien se toma el tiempo de leer este capítulo enorme (de hecho, lo dividí en dos porque todavía falta de resolverse lo de Sasuke) pido perdón por si les parece malo, es que no sé, no puedo sacar a Sasuke así cómo así, no se deja xD Y en cierto modo, quería ver si puedo plasmar lo que quiero que noten, el contraste de esas dos relaciones. Mientras que Sasuke todo es pesimismo, Naruto es positividad, pero todo es tan bueno como parece…

¡Somos cannon! Ok, esta historia estaba concebida bajo el esquema de que el NaruSaku sería realidad (¿Qué ánimos, no?) y me sorprende saber que todo aquello que pensaba sobre Hinata de cierta forma es exacto, no puedo sentirme más feliz. En serio quiero terminar esta historia, porque le tengo un enorme cariño y no soporto ver que lleva tanto tiempo parada. Mil disculpas a todos los que han esperado tanto (que no creo que sea nadie, nunca hubo muchos reviews ni views xD)

Me siento identificada con esta historia, con esta Hinata en particular, así que disculpen si no me sale al mayor IC que pueda. Superar la actualización del capítulo pasado es cómo haber superado una etapa oscura de mi vida, en serio me siento refleja en los sentimientos, quizás por eso es que las ideas se negaban a salir cuándo yo misma no podía pasarlo. En fin, que me extiendo. Feliz cannon tardío a todos :3

PD: La última frase, supuestamente para las japo conservadoras cuando alguien ve tu cuerpo te vas mancillando, perdiendo probabilidades de que te acepten en matrimonio, aunque no sea su meta, siendo Hinata de una familia tradicional yo me imagino que sería un pensamiento al azar que se le vendría a la mente ¿o no?


End file.
